A New Life
by loveisamystery01
Summary: When Katie's dad elopes with a women by the name of Lisa Puckerman her life is turned upside down moving from her home NJ to Lima, Ohio. New school, new friends, and new Drama. And a new step brother who she doesnt get along with. PlzRead.Story is better!
1. Chapter 1

As I walked up to what I would now call home, I looked one last time at my dad with pleading eyes. He just gave me 'the look" and looked down. I walked into the house to be greeted by the smiling face of a women who I would now call "mommy".great. She seemed nice but I still didn't want to do this. Why did we have to move to their town, why couldn't they move to us, or better yet, why couldn't we just act like this all never happened and go home. But I knew that wasn't going to happen and I just had to suck it up, well, that's what my dad told me. The women gave a nice 'Hello" and led me to where my new room would be. My dad said that he let her decorate the house, and as I looked around it seemed very nice and homely. We walked up to my room and she told me that she had a son who was older than me, but he was at football practice, she also told me how she was happy to have another girl in the house. We made it to the room and we set the boxes down.

"I know this must be hard", she said and sat on the bed next to me,"but McKinley is a great High school, and I'm sure my son will show you around."

"Yeah, I mean it's going to take getting used to." I decided just to leave this topic, because I am NOT happy about this at all, I mean it's one thing leaving your home for the your dad's love, but when they eloped, yes eloped, when you didn't even know he was dating, then making you leave all your friends and school to go live in some town called Lima, Ohio, which doesn't sound very fun. Now having to attend a new High School and make all new friends! Great… But of course I just kept that in my head and changed the topic.

'So this house is really nice you did a great job decorating." I smiled and so did she.

"Thank you sweetie, and your dad told me you loved the pink and orange mix, so that's why I painted your walls pink, so when you got here you wouldn't have to worry, you could just unpack and be set." I replied with a thank you and she left the room. She said that we were just going to order pizza and when her son came home, we would all talk about this. She also told me she didn't expect me to call me mom and that I could call her Lisa.

* * *

We sat in the living room in silence. I looked at my new "step brother" but before he could return the gaze I looked away. This was really awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

"So you name is Noah."

"Puck." he said right after. "Everyone calls me Puck, only my mom calls me Noah and your dad probably will."

"Alright then..", I then took a pause and saw he wasn't going to try talking so I tried again, "So um Puck, you play football."

He just looked at me. Really dude?

'Okay not trying to be a bitch, which you are making it really hard for me not to do..Noah." I smirked

'I said PUCK!" he replied in a pissed off tone.

"Yeah anyway Noah", I replied "I was just trying to make conversation, I mean we should get used to each other now, because we are going to be living together." I let out and rolled my eyes. I sensed that he thought he was "all that" and by his looks, which I do have to say, with no strings attached, he was pretty hot and very built, he probably was. But the cocky attitude made me wanna punch him. We just glared at each other the rest of the time, then my dad and Lisa returned.

We discussed the new arrangement. "Puck" would drive me to and from school. And after his mom practically yelled at him to make him agree, tomorrow he would help show me around the school, and help if I needed anything, which even if I did, I wouldn't ask for because 1. I'm not 5 and and simple, he's an ass!

We then both walked upstairs and into our rooms to finish unpacking. Oh yeah, we didn't move into the Puckermans house, my dad bought a new house for all of us. Anyway I was putting the finishing touches on my room, when Mr. Mohawk walked in, well barged.

"See now what is I was naked? And you just barged in, that would be very awkward Noah." I said as I threw a pillow onto my bed.

"PUCK!" he yelled, he is so lucky our parents room was the attic or his mom would be pissed again for being assy to me.

I Just rolled my eyes, "what do you want?'

'Look I am not happy about this, I am pissed, and just so you know , don't think you can follow me tomorrow like a lost freakin' puppy and hang around with all my friends, because you're a freshman and NEW and I'm a junior and known for my badass rep. So being all cute a nice to the new girl freshman", he said that last part a weird tone,"isn't gonna help keep that rep. up got it?" He said crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say " I stepped closer to him and looked up with a smirk 'Noah."

'THAT'S IT!" He said stepping closer

'What are you going to do?' I laughed knowing he couldn't do anything. He just stormed out slamming my door.

"Nice talking to you!" I yelled to him.

Which caused a slam form his door. This is going to suck. I'm living with people I barely know, and the one that I'm going to see the most is an ass, and well we hate each other! And, to top it all off, tomorrow I start my first day of hell called McKinley High. Great…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I laid there for a few minutes, then forced myself out of bed. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30 am, Puck said we had to be at school by 7:45, so I decided I wanted to wake up a little early and get a head start at getting ready.

I walked downstairs into the Kitchen. I got some cereal and milk, As I was walking to the table I tripped and my cereal went all over me and the floor, fantastic. I turned to get some paper towel to clean it up when I heard a thud. I turned around to see a very angry puck on the floor. This made me crack up.

"Someone's a little clumsy aren't they?" I stated threw my laughter.

"Great now a need to take another shower!" he said through gritted teeth. Yeah he didn't fall on his butt he fell flat on his stomach, and he didn't have his shirt on yet. I looked at myself also, and saw the milk went threw my shirt and shorts onto my skin, so I had to shower too. I looked up at Puck and he caught what I was getting at. He then smirked. I looked to him and didn't take a second longer. I darted out of there and up to the bathroom. I was just about to open the door when puck came to me and went to push me out of the way, so I put myself in the door frame and grabbed on to each side. This helped a little bit, until I was lifted off the ground. He went to move me out of the way, so I grabbed on to the frame more.

"Let go!" he said

"What the big football player can't move a little girl." I said in a baby voice to him. Yeah, BAD idea.

He squeezed my sides, I hate that! I squealed and let go causing my upper body to drop to the floor, but before I hit the floor I put my hands out to catch myself. He let go of my other half, hopped over me and into the bathroom.

I stood up and started pounding on the door. That did nothing so I just sat by it waiting for him to finish. It's been 10 minutes, meaning I only had 30 minutes to get ready.

"COME ONE! YOUR WORSE THAN ME!" he didn't answer."UGH!" I screamed and kick the door. I leaned against the door, one minute I was standing, and the next I was on the floor. I looked up to see Puck smirking. I didn't have time to fight with him, I pushed passed him and got in the shower. I quickly got out and ran to my room. I did my hair, which didn't take long because I only had to wash my body of the milk. I then put on light make up and threw my clothes on. I looked in the mirror, and was happy. I looked at the clock 7:20, I'm good. I smiled and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs I decided to just skip breakfast, so I sat on the couch. I took out me phone and turned it on. I immediately saw a picture of me and my best friend., Catherine. Without even realizing it, I let out a few tears. Puck then came down and simply walked out the door, I took the hint and wiped my tears and walked outside. I hopped into his truck, and rested my head on my hand, I just stayed quiet, looking out the window, until we got to school.

* * *

We got to school, Puck got out and walked over to some of his friends, I hopped out, I looked over at him and his friends were looking at me, probably wondering who the hell I was. I walked into school, and found the office and was greeted by the nice secretary.

"Hello dear how can I help you?" She smiled

"Um, my name is Katie Parker, I'm new here." I returned a smile as she typed on the computer. Something came out of the printer, she handed my schedule and locker assignment. She also gave me my books. I put some in my bag, and some I carried. Walking down the hall, I felt some eyes on me. I just ignored it and looked from my paper to the lockers, trying to find mine. I finally did when I heard a splash a squeal and the hall irrupted with laughter. I looked over to see a girl covered in red liquid and to se a stupid jock laughing holding an empty cup. What the hell?

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, " Slushy's at this early in the morning, great." She mumbled, great. I looked to see a girl next to me.

"What?" I asked her and she looked to me.

"So, you're the one who got the locker next to mine, thank god, I needed another neighbor, the one on the other side of me, is some bitchy cheerleader." She smiled and then continued. "you're new aren't you? Well my name is Natalie."

"Katie," I replied with a smile,"and yeah I'm new, unfortunately."

"Trust me I know how you feel, I was the new girl 2 weeks ago, actually, I'm still known as new girl." She laughed and I felt relieved at least I have someone who I can relate too.

"So can you explain to me what just happened over there?" I pointed to the spot where that girl was "slushied"."

"Well", she began,"at this school, the apparent losers, get slushied by the jocks. Well with the exception of the Jocks that joined Glee club, they don't slushy, anymore."

"And that's why I hate jackass jocks. And what is Glee club?" I took out the books I needed from my locker and we walked down the hall.

"Glee club, you know singing dancing. Like a show choir." She stated and than added, " But joining that club at this school, is pretty much social suicide, which will cause you to get a day to day slushy is the face."

"I see." Natalie was nice, I liked her. She then looked at my schedule, unfortunately we only had gym and lunch together. So I walked to my first class, English, I took a seat in the back and just looked from the teacher to my books, the whole time. I then had math, which luckily went fast. Next was gym, then Lunch. Me and Nat met at out lockers, we had a 10 minute gap between out class and gym. As I walked up to her she had a slushy in her hand. I just laughed.

"As bad as this sounds, after I saw that girl got slushied I was craving one." She laughed and so did I. All of the sudden I saw the same guy who slushied that girl walking up to a really tall guy, he was turned the other way, talking to tht chick who was the earlier victim of the slushy facial, but this guy was heading towards the tall guy, who was wearing a school jacket, the ones football players usually get.

I turned to Nat "I thought you said Jocks slushy, don't get slushied?'

"Yes, I did, but I also said other than ones in glee, and Finn", she pointed to the tall guy "is lead male vocalist of the Glee club, which Karofsky", she then pointed to the one heading toward Finn "thinks that's "Gay"."

"Okay, that jackass needs to get his brain out his smelly ass!" I then grabbed Nat's slushy and walked to Karofsky who was just about to plant his attack.

"Karofsky!" I said and tapped him on the shoulder causing him, Finn and that girl to turn around.

"Wait, Katie!" Natalie yelled but I ignored it

"Wha-" he was saying in an angry tone, but before he could finish, I slammed the slushy out of his hand and threw Natalie's on him.

Natalie who was now standing near Finn and that other girl, man I need to get her name gasped along with some others in the hall, which then irrupted into laughter, well everyone other than Natalie, Finn, and the short brunette.

I took a step back from the steaming slushy covered beast. "Actually, blue really isn't your color." I smirked then walked away. Behind me I could hear Natalie's footsteps coming after me.

* * *

We walked into the locker room and changed into clothes for gym. The whole time Natalie was lecturing me on the fact that Karofsky was going to kill me. I just shrugged it off, what's the worst he can do? We then walked out to the Gym I looked around and saw that Puck was in my class, along with Finn, but those are the only familiar faces I saw. Natalie walked over to me and we started talking, which was interrupted by a whistle. I looked up to see that a short fat guy with shorts on that were just too short, blew it. All was quiet and I let out a mumbled "Ew" as I saw who our gym teacher was, and I guess Natalie heard, because she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny Johnson? Share it with the class I could use a laugh." He stated as he walked up to Natalie. Oops.

"Um, Nothing Coach sorry."

"That's what I thought." He then walked away.

"Sorry." I whispered and she just smiled at me, when I heard another whistle.

For Gym we headed outside, we stretched and then ran 2 laps around the track. This wasn't bad at all, in my old school, we had to complete a mile each class. He then separated the boys and girls. Boys played football, and girls did volleyball. Sexist bastard I thought and rolled my eyes. I was interrupted by a heads up and a football heading towards me. Hmm, I turned and caught it, and then threw it back to the tall guy Finn who looked sorry, then surprised. Perfect spiral, I smiled and turned back to my game until I was called over by the coach.

" Finn! Over here!" he then turned to me, " I want you to catch Finns throw, I want to see how fast you are and how well you can handle the ball, then from where you are throw it back. Okay?" he looked at me, I was so confused I looked to Finn he just shrugged, and behind him I saw Puck, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Um, well I don't thi-"

"You want to fail gym?" he screamed in my face. I just shook my head, "then do what I say." I just nodded and Finn got ready to throw. I ran caught the ball and threw it back. By this time most of the class was watching. I ran back over to the coach.

"You like football?" he turned to me

"Not really, actually I never even watched a game and if have I don't understand it. I mean I just don't follow it, but I watch baseball and stuff, football bores me."

"No need for the life story, but I have an offer, how would you like to be on the team?"

"What?" I yelled along with puck and some of the other football players that were in this class. I looked at each of their faces, and they looked pissed.

'I'm going to pass." I said and I saw all the guys had relief on their faces. "besides I'd have to learn all the plays, I would just hold you back, and the sport does not interest me at all.' I said and was dismissed back to the girl's game, which wasn't for long because the period ended five minutes later.

* * *

Natalie and I walked into the caf, and got our lunch. We found a table in the back and sat.

"So I saw what happened at gym today." She said

"Yeah, I hate football." I laughed and she smiled.

I was sitting there eating when somebody tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Finn sitting behind me, with that short brunette from earlier today.

"I never got to thank you. For what you did earlier today."

"Oh the slushy, forget about it. That guy needed to learn his lesson." I smiled and then turned to the girl next to him. "I saw what happened to you earlier, I wish I knew what the hell was going on, that guy needs a good kick in the balls." We shared a laugh when she said, "I'm Rachel by the way." Aha that's her name.

I went to turn back around when Finn said

"Oh and nice arm you got there."

"Thanks. And are you friends with Puck, because I saw you guys together earlier today." He looked confused by the question but then his face lit up

"Yeah, wait, you're Pucks sister?" he asked but before I could answer another voice chimed in

"Sister, I didn't know he had a sister." I looked to see and kid in a wheel chair sitting at the table along with, a curvy black girl, a boy who was dressed like they do in fashion shows, and an Asian girl dressed in black. And again before I could answer somebody else did.

"Step sister." I looked up to see Puck, great. He dropped his trey on he table. "She's just my STEP sister.' I gave him a glare which he returned. I was about to come back with a remark when AGAIN I was interrupted. Damn it!

"Katie?" I tuned to Natalie.

"Hmm?"

"Karofsky is here with slushy in hand, and I think he's looking for you."

I tuned around to look and saw it, crap. Rachel told me that I should leave before I ended up with red stained clothes.

"Why is Karofsky looking for you?" I heard Puck question.

"Because she slushied him." Finn stated.

Nice job idiot." Puck said.

"Oh shut up." I replied and began to quietly and discretely get up from my seat. When I saw his back was turned I fast walked passed him I turned to make sure Natalie was with me and when I did I saw people with cups circled around me, and then I felt ice cold liquid all over me and than gasps, and surprisingly all was quiet.

I wiped slushy from my eyes when a girl in a cheerleading outfit came up to me, she looked like Karofsky.

"Next time you step out of place, slut, it'll be worse."

"Yeah I'm the slut, now tell me how long has it been since your right leg met your left?" I questioned. When all of the sudden she pushed me.

"Bitch!" I said and pushed her back and it turned into an all out fight. We were really going at it, when some blond lady in a tracksuit started yelling and I felt arms rapped around me pulling me away. Until we were far enough that we couldn't reach each other we still went at it. Holding that bitch back was some random dude, and I looked up to see Finn holding me back.

"You to Principle Figgins office now!" she said pointing to me and only me. Wait what?

"Only me?" I asked

"Yes only you!"

I looked to the cheerleader behind her who smirked and I just glared.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said and I just trudged to the office with her closely behind.

* * *

"What is the problem now Sue?" The Indian principle asked.

"This girl attacked my Cherrio!" Cherrio? I though I attacked some bitchy girl not a cereal.

He then looked to me. "Is this true?" he asked.

"What? No! She and her little friends slushy attacked me for no reason, which is true as you can tell be my clothes, and she threw the first push!" I stated."

"Because you slushied her brother!" "Sue" practically yelled.

"Only because he was going to slushy Finn and he already slushied that Rachel girl earlier today.

"Yes, but he didn't slushy you, so you threw the first attack on him."

"Okay I can agree to that." I replied back to Figgins. 'BUT that "cherrio" or whatever threw the first attack on me!"

"That is true." he said, but then received a glare form Sue. "But she was protecting her brother." He added in. WHAT?

I stood up, " But I was protecting Finn!"

Tracksuit lady then chimed in. "Look from what I was you pushed Krista first!"

"NO I did not!" this lady was pissing me off.

"Look I have to go with the teacher word on this. So Miss Parker, since it's only your first day I won't suspend you, but you have 2 weeks worth of detention."

"What? B-but what about the slushies?"

"Neither I nor Ms. Sylvester saw it happen so only you will get punished."

"But look at my clothes!"

"Don't worry you can buy that whole thing you call and outfit at the dollar store, hey they are even having a sale." That bitchy Sue lady said.

" Just go shower in the gym showers and change into your gym clothes. I'll give you a late pass.'

* * *

I finished and changed and walked to my locker, I missed to periods and only had one left, science. I went to my locker.

"So what happened?" Natalie asked.

"I got freakin' 2 weeks worth of detention, and that bitchy cheerleader got off with nothing. And that old lady, insulted me and the principle did nothing but take her side!"

"Yeah, sometimes I think she runs the school. Figgins has no back bone against her."

I slammed my locker shut and walked to science. When I got there, of course that bitch was there. I took a seat in the back, and she just smiled that 'I'm so great' smile and waved. I just rolled my eyes and looked at my notebook.

Class ended and I rushed out. I grabbed my homework. That teacher kept us a little late because when we went to leave the room, she said she dismisses us, not the bell. After I got my homework I ran, looking at my phone, crap only 5 minutes to get to Mr. Shues class. He was holding detention today and Figgins said if your late to detention another day is added. I ran into the room and saw nobody I looked at the board and saw written "Katie go to guidance office." I guess I only had detention today, and I laughed at the note on the board. I ran out only 3 minutes. I then ran into somebody I didn't want to see.

"What Noah?" I asked as when I went to run again he grabbed my arm

"PUCK! And meet by my truck at 3:30 sharp."

"Okay but I might be a little late because I have detention."

"You're late I leave." He stated and walked away.

I then looked at my phone.

Crap it's already 3. I ran through the halls trying to avoid anymore run ins. I finally made it and opened the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late I couldn't find your room, then you said some here, then I ran into puck and he had to tell me where to meet him to drive me home." I started to ramble.

"Whoa Whoa. It's okay I'm not going to add another day to your week." He smiled, I guess this was . "I told you to meet me here because you're going to me staying with the Guidance councilor for detention because I have to go to Glee practice, have you herd of it? Since your new?"

"Um, yeah I have, Finn and that Rachel girl are in it right?"

"Yup, and so is your step brother."

My jaw dropped, I tried to hold back my laughter. "Puck? He's in glee?" I said through my laughs.

"Yes, he is. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I stopped laughing, "No, no! it's just that, I can't picture him doing that, he seems he cares so much about his rep and I heard glee club in social suicide." I immediately caught what I said. "Not that there is anything wrong with that I mean I just, you can give me that extra detention now." I said while I looked down and Mr. Shue laughed.

"Don't worry I get it." He said

Detention ended and I ran to Pucks truck. We got home and I went upstairs and did my homework. After dinner I went to sleep. It was a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start I would like to thank Tayler for being my FIRST reviewer Woot woot! Haha. And Tayler to answer your question, yes it is after that whole thing, and maybe there will be some of those two or maybe there won't ;) Just keep reading to find out. =) But really thanks a bunch for your review =)

I walked out of my last class and to my locker. I grabbed my books and once again headed to detention. Natalie was beside me walking me to hell. We started to talk about the day, well she was, I was looking at her, nodding my head but barely paying attention. I then felt myself hit, what felt like a wall, and then I was on the ground. I looked up to see the cutest guy alive. Brown hair, blue eyes, tanned but not to much just enough I guess and the nicest smile ever.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. " He smiled and held out is hand, which of course I took. I'm not an idiot.

"It's fine, I'll be fine" I said and returned the smile. He handed me my bag.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm um, I'm, Katie." Okay what is with me? I'm acting like an idiot, I man he's human just like me, only a super hot musclely one okay snap out of it!

"Katie, that's pretty, Are you knew here I haven't seen you around." Okay relax and just answer the question, don't show him that you're practically melting at the fact he said your name is pretty.

" Yeah, my first day was yesterday, you might know my step brother N- I mean Puck."

"Oh! That's you! I heard you could really throw a football." He smiled that heart-melting smile again.

"Yup, that's me." I said when Natalie came in, I forgot she was there, oops. Bad Katie.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but, Katie you have to get to detention." She stated, and she sounded kind of mad, what's her problem.

"Detention? It's you second day." Jason laughed

"Well yeah there was an incident in the caf yesterday, and well.." I trailed off.

"I heard about that, I wasn't yesterday, I was sick, but my friend said it was pretty entertaining."

I shyly smiled and looked down.'But I'll let you get going, to detention." He laughed again "But I'll see you around alright?"

"Yeah sure." He walked away and me a Nat continued our walk.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Look not to burst your bubble but I saw the way you were looking at him, and Jason does seem sweet but that's what he does to reel you in than his true colors come out and they aren't pretty."

" So his colors are that ugly?" wow Katie bad, bad joke.

"Lets just say he's a major player. He will hook up with any girl he can get his hands on, girls that are single, girls that are taken anyone. He's your stepbrother of the freshman class; I'm actually surprised he wasn't involved in the whole pregnancy scandal like-" She immediately stopped talking.

"Like?" I asked

She just shook her head. "Nobody important, just forget it."

"How do you know all this? I only came like 2 weeks after you."

" The cheerleader next to me is one major gossiper." She smiled and I walked into detention, which was being ran by the gym teacher and football coach, ew.

* * *

I waved to Natalie and her mom as I walked into the house. I was three minutes late, and Puck left without me, Luckily Nat stayed after to get extra help. I dropped my bag on the floor; I heard noise upstairs so I decided to investigate. I walked up the stairs and the noise led me to Pucks room.

"Puck?" I knocked, no answer "Puck?" again no answer. Praying to god he wouldn't be naked I opened the door. I just rolled my eyes

"Wow you two are losers." The image I just saw consisted of Puck and Finn on the floor paying video games, and they were in the middle of an argument on who really won.

They turned and saw me and they immediately stopped. "It's called knocking." Puck said annoyed.

"Oh like how you knocked yesterday?" I shot back and we exchanged glares. I really hop my eyes don't become this way permanently, because we do this a lot. "Oh and thanks for leaving me today jackass!"

"Hey I told you, you're late I leave, I have things to do a life to live." He said to me

"Oh like sit on the floor with Finn and argue about a video game?"

"Just go away" Puck said and walked over to shut the door.

"Aww come on Puck your sister is nice." Finn said

"Step! And if you like her so much, why don't you go to her room and play dolls."

I rolled my eyes and Puck went to go shut the door again.

"Wait!" I said a little louder than needed.

"Now what?" He opened the door again.

" Do you, never mind." I said and walked away, I heard the door shut, I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag and went in my room to start me homework. But my mind kept traveling to Jason. Was he really that bad? I was going to ask Puck, well mostly Finn, but I was to embarrassed. I knew if I mentioned him they would think I have a crush on him, which I don't! Well that's what I keep telling myself. He can't be that bad. He seemed so nice. I was scared out of my thoughts when I got a text.

**Convo**:

**?**: Hey Katie =)

**K**: Umm and this is..?

**?**: Jason, the one you ran into

**K**: Oh hi..but how did u get my #. I didn't give it 2 u

**J**: I hve my ways ;)

**K**: rlly, and they are..?

**J**: Well thts a secret ;)

Our convo continued I talked about where I Moved from, we also talked about the thing that happened in the caf yesterday. Just those types of things, We just found out little things about each other, like how his favorite color is green, and he loves Italian food as do I. I came to the conclusion he was a really sweet guy and I decided that I wasn't going to judge him based on rumors, which from who Nat told me she heard those things from, was a rumor. I was going to judge him for how I see him. The convo ended when Lisa called me down for dinner.

* * *

I walked to the table to see Lisa my dad Puck and Finn. I sat down and we began to eat, everyone was in there own conversations, which I didn't pay attention to, I just kept thinking of Jason and the conversation I had, and his smile and eyes-

"Katie!" My dad yelled and I was snapped out of my thoughts and blushed when I saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Huh?"

"I asked how school is going." He stated.

I was still not completely there and a little confused because of the sudden snap out and question. So without thinking "Oh it was good, other than detention- I mean wait!"

Detention?" My dad said in a pissed of tone "It's your second day!"

"Well It wasn't my fault yesterday-

"Yesterday? You got detention on your FIRST day!" That's right keep digging yourself deeper in that whole Katie

"It wasn't my fault, It was that breakfast cereals!"

"Okay, Katie when trying to get out of things, at least make sense" my dad said and I felt relieved as his voice calmed.

I then went into the whole story from the first slushying I saw to the Figgins office. Even Finn stuck up for me.

"That's not right!" My dad said "Tomorrow I am calling that school and showing them who they messed with."

"Don't even bother." Finn, Puck and I stated at the same time.

My father was somewhat taken back. 'Look dad from what I heard and saw that Figgins has no backbone towards Coach Sylvester. And even if you did make something happen that lady is conniving and can weasel her way out of any situation." I explained " and besides I don't even care, it's not bad, it gives me something to do while I wait for Puck." Puck looked surprised I don't call him Noah, and I did that because I didn't feel like starting and argument right now. After much convincing, my dad agreed just to let me serve my detention.

I walked upstairs and continued with my homework. All in all today wasn't bad, and I can't wait to see Jason again tomorrow.

Okay last one for today, But I will post tomorrow =)

Nighty night =)


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Friday. I got up, today at 6am, because Puck had to be at football practice and wouldn't have time to come and get me later, which sucked. I got on my outfit, did my hair, and put tad bit f extra make-up on. I wanted to look good for Jason. Now I know, I know, I shouldn't go changing myself for guys, and I'm not, I just want to look a little nicer. Oh, come on! We've all done it! I looked in the mirror and started fixing my hair, it wasn't falling how I wanted it!

"Katie come on!" Puck yelled

"I know! Come your balls!" I started working a little faster "Come on hair work with me!"

"Katie get your ass down here now!"

"I'm Coming!" Come on hair really. All of the sudden I heard footsteps rampaging up the stairs. No, come on you stupid head of hair. Puck then barged in.

"Katie! Lets- ", he saw why I was taking so long. "Hell no." Puck said walking over to me.

"Wait! Puck, one second.' I said holding my hands up in defense backing away as he came closer, and in one motion I was over his shoulder.

"No, wait I-" Before I could finish he grabbed my bag and shut the door. He ran out of the house and to the truck and plopped me down on the seat.

"I hate you." I crossed my arms and glared, he just smirked.

We got to the school. He ran to the locker room, and I ran to my locker and opened it to the mirror. It just wasn't working with me.

"UGH!" I said and slammed my locker shut. I mean at first it didn't look to bad, but when Puck slung me over his shoulder, it went all over the place. All of the sudden I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hair being stubborn? " I looked to see the boy I saw the other day at the lunch table. The one dressed like they are in the fashion shows.

", what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Kurt, do you need help?' Without waiting for my answer, he grabbed his bag and dragged me into the girls room.

"Not trying to be mean or rude, but why are u helping me? And in the girl room.?"

"Would you rather go to the boys?" I just kept my mouth shut.

"Exactly and anybody willing to stick up to Karofsky and get detention because of it, is my friend." He smiled Kurt then started pulling out brushes gel hair spray, I'm surprised he didn't pull out a blow dryer or curling iron. Uh, wait I spoke to soon.

He then started tugging and pulling at my hair, and within 30 minutes he finally said "And done." He smiled at his work, and I looked in the mirror, it looked great!

"Oh my God Kurt! You're a miracle worker!' I said and hugged him.

"I Know. So what boy may I ask are you trying to impress?" He asked as we walked out of the bathroom."

"What? Pshh, impress someone? Ha, I just wanted to look good for um, myself."

"Yeah and it takes me five minutes to get ready in the morning." He said not convinced. "So spill.'

"Well I don't really know you that well and…"

"We just bonded over hair. And I'm not going to say anything."

I sighed "okay he's in my class, his name is Jason."

"What? The one that's your step brother of the freshman's, no stay away!"

"Why do people keep saying that? He seems so sweet."

"That's what all the players want you to think, that's what Puck got Quinn to-"

"To what?" I asked

"Nothing. Anyway, just stay away."

"Look Kurt I get it, but I mean, I'm not going to judge him by rumors and I'm smart enough to stop if I feel he's going to far, or break away if I feel he's moving to fast.'

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." We then stopped by my locker, he said goodbye and walked to his locker. It was only 7am, I still had 45 minutes until school started, I grabbed my books I needed for my first classes and decided to just walk around. I decided to go to the Guidance councilor, to see if there were any school activities I could get involved with. I walked in the office to see Mr. Shue there also.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie." Mr. Shue apologized and went to leave.

"Oh no you can stay, maybe you can help me too. I just wanted to know if there was any school clubs or something that I could get involved with."

"Well," she said handing me a sheet of paper with them on it. "these are ones you could join, but because of how many detentions you got, I'm sorry but you can't join any."

I slumped down in the chair. "It wasn't even my fault." I mumbled out.

"Well, Glee is always looking for new members, and I can make an exception for you, you seem like a nice young lady Katie." Mr. Shue stated. I gave him a soft smile.

"That would be great Mr. Shue, but I have two problems with that." I said he and gave me a questioning look.

"Well for one, I can't sing and two I have major MAJOR stage fright."

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that." He said

"But um, since I have detention with you again today, do you think instead of coming here, I could watch your practice?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be fine, hey if you like it, the club could use the good publicity around the school."

"Okay." The bell than rang and I started out the door. "Thanks Mr. Shue!" I called back and went to my locker to find Nat.

* * *

"So you're going to Glee after school?"

"Yeah." I stated "Hey, it beats waiting in the councilors office. I mean she's really nice, but all she does is clean, and besides this way there is no way I will be late meeting Puck."

"I mean I'm not trying to be mean," she closed her locker and we started walking "but you aren't thinking of joining are you? Because you're status at this school is just below average, and joining glee, will lower it completely. I mean if that's what you want to do, I don't care, but I'm just saying."

"I know and if I could sing and didn't have stage fright I probably would join, but those to little things are kind of important is joining that club." I joked.

* * *

We finally made it to lunch, I got my trey and walked over to my usual table with Nat.

We sat down and started talking when Jason walked over.

" Hey guys." he said and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Jason." I smiled and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to out tonight?" he asked me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Um, uh y-yeah sure!" I said maybe a little to happily, again bad Katie!

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sound great, um," I searched through my bag and pulled out a paper and pen. "hers my address." I handed the slip of paper to him.

"Look I am against this completely, but I will come over tonight!."

"Thank god, I need so much help getting ready!"

"Well, I'm not the best with that, but I'll watch!" she said and I laughed.

"But I need all the help I can get." I said.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine! I have someone who can help." I smiled thinking of the perfect person.


	5. Chapter 5

School ended, and I luckily had no homework for the weekend. I smiled as I shut my locker and headed to the choir room. When I arrived I saw only four people. Kurt, that curvy black girl, the Asian Gothic girl, and the boy that was in the wheel chair. I smiled as I walked in and Kurt called me over.

"So you decided to join?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, no, when I have detention with , he said it would be fine if I just came and watched glee practice." I said. We just talked, I was introduced to Artie and Tina, and as others came in I was introduced to them too. Like Santana who came off very bitchy, Brittney who was friendly but not the brightest, Mike, Matt, and than the girl Quinn who Kurt mentioned earlier but never finished what it was about. Than Rachel and Finn, and Puck came in and came up to me.

"Why are you here?'

" said I can stay here for detention."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and sat by Mike and Matt.

"Okay guys," walked in. "Katie since this is detention, you have to come sit over hear by me."

I stood up and sat down, and watched him as he started his lesson.

"Okay guys today wanted to do another mash-up. But I want you guys to help find me the second song." He said and handed out papers to the old school song Bust a Move. (A/N I know this is happened way before hand, but I just need a lesson for today so go with it please.) When none of the guys agreed to do the lead Mr. Shue took over. The music started with Finn on Drums and Artie on Bass.

Mr. Shue started rapping and I had to laugh. Everybody started dancing, and quickly caught on to the vocals. I sat there laughing as everybody danced, and was surprised to see Puck getting into it too. Mr. Shue then came up to me and stood me up and twirled me around I laughed and sat back down.

* * *

Glee ended and I walked out with Kurt and Mercedes. They were so nice and fun to hang around.

"So Kurt I have a favor to ask."

"Okay well it depends on the favor."

"Well I wanted to know if you could help me get ready for my date tonight." I smiled and so did he but then his faded.

"Is this date by any chance with Jason?"

"Yes, it is." His face suddenly showed concern and so did Mercedes. "Kurt remember what I said, I can handle it."

"Usually, since I don't like him I wouldn't do it but, I can never say no to a good make over." he smiled and so did I.

"Oh and Mercedes you can come too."

"Sure, I love doing make over's." I gave them my address, and looked at the time. Crap, I was going to be late to Puck again. I started to sprint across the school I made it to the door and ran, I got there right when he was starting the car. I hopped in the back since Finn was in front. I was so out of breath.

"You're luck you made it." Puck said. And drove to the house.

* * *

When we got home I grabbed a little snack and by 4:30 I was in the shower. I let my hair hang wet. This was so Kurt could do whatever he wanted. He was coming over at 5:30, which would give us an hour and a half. I looked at the clock, 5:15. I walked downstairs to see Finn and Puck on the couch.

"Where are you going tonight that you had to rush into the shower?" Puck question, I think a little suspicious.

"Just meeting a friend." I replied and sat in the recliner chair near the couch.

"Yeah okay."

"I'm telling the truth!" I defended myself.

"So, that guy that called before doesn't have anything to do with tonight?"

I stood up "Jason called?"

"No." he smirked

"I really hate you."

"Wait," Finn chimed in "do you mean Jason in your class?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh hell no that cocky little bastard?" Puck questioned, pissed off.

"Aw no, Katie." Finn started, "That guy is on our football team, he's new and thinks he's better than everyone else, and he comes in everyday bragging about what girls he gets with."

"Well from the rumors I heard, I know somebody just like that." I crossed my arms and turned to Puck.

"Hey Finn is the one warning you not me, and I kept my mouth shut."

"Okay so what's the difference?"

"The difference," Puck stood up, "is that you're not dating me."

"Look-" but before I could answer the doorbell rang.

I got up and answered it was Kurt and Mercedes.

"Kurt. Mercede's what are you doing here?"

"Katie asked for our help at getting her ready for tonight."

"It's one date, not a wedding." Puck said and left into the Kitchen.

"Alright..and Finn our parents went out to some party thing for work or whatever so we are fending for ourselves tonight." Kurt said

"Whoa you two live together?" I asked

"Yeah our parents are together." Finn answered and went to Puck.

The doorbell rang again and it was Nat, we all headed upstairs and Kurt got to work. On my hair and outfit and Mercedes was on my make-up and Nat just watched.

They finally finished and we went with a casual look, but made it unique.

Outfit: .

Hair:

Make-up: /uploads/allimg/091024/2_091024123900_

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I turned and hugged all of them. The doorbell rang and I took one last breath and headed out the door. His brother took us to this party that was going on.

* * *

We walked in the door and waved to some familiar faces and just sat there as Jason talked. He walked away then came back, holding two beers and handed on to me. He was on his second one. I took the beer after arguing with him that I didn't want it and when he wasn't looking I emptied it in the plant next to me. I'm not a drinker, and I'm not starting now, at a place where I barely know anyone.

After a while Jason took me back to the car. I got in and asked where his brother was when his lips pressed into mine. We started making out, hey what's wrong with that it's harmless. It started to get deeper and deeper, we were 10 minutes into it when he laid on top of me and then his hands traveled up my shirt. I pushed them away 2 or 3 times when he started to try and take it off.

"Jason." I said but he just continued to kiss my neck. "Jason!" Still didn't phase him. "JASON!" I yelled and shoved him off, "What are you doing?" I said and pulled my shirt down.

"Come on baby." He said and tried to push me back down.

"No, look Jason I don't feel comfortable with this." Is said

"And I don't care" he said and tried to push me back down again.

"NO, get off of me!" I pushed him back again. "You're just how everyone said, they warned me but I gave you the chance, you're a jackass, I want to go home!"

"Well there is the door." He said pissed off

I looked out the window it was pouring rain and thunder and lightning. "You're the biggest piece of bullshit that walked this earth." I said and pushed the door open.

Not even 1 minute walking home I was already soaked. My make-up was running down my face from mostly the rain, but my tears helped too. As I walked up to the path way I took a deep breath. I pushed my front door open to see most of the Glee kids there. When I walked in they all looked to the door. Great.

Kurt and Mercedes were the first ones up to me, "What happened?" they said together. I looked around the room, all waiting for the answer.

"Um, well we were in Jason's brothers truck when-" I stopped and took a breath. "It broke down. Yeah so we all had to push it out of the road and wait for a tow truck. But don't worry everything was fine." I smiled. I began to walk upstairs.

"Whoa whoa, wait girl! You aren't getting away that easy." All of the sudden I was dragged upstairs and to my room, by Mercedes and Kurt. Everyone from Glee was there other then the two cheerleaders, that Quinn girl, and Mike and Matt.

"So spill what happened how did it go" Mercedes said with a smile and Kurt had one beginning to grow on his face. I turned and faced the wall as I remembered the night. I turned back to them with tears in my eyes.

"He, I it just-" I couldn't finish and Mercedes came and hugged me and Kurt walked over and had his hand on my shoulder. I told them everything. From beginning to end.

"I should've listened to you guys but I was stupid." I cried into Mercedes shoulder.

"Shh, It's okay baby girl." She said and rubbed my back.

I then looked up at them "Please, do NOT tell ANYONE. I just want it to be in the past, nothing happened so I'm just going to avoid him." They said okay, than after forcing them they went back downstairs. I made them because the longer they stayed up here the more the guys downstairs would get suspicious. I then showered and changed into sweats. I curled up in my bed, and decided to call Nat and tell her everything. I needed someone to vent too. And she was a lot of help, after I made her promise that she wouldn't cut his balls off. Then trying to erase the memory from my head, I drifted into a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shout out to my newest reviewer- majorgLeek1397! I'm glad you like it! and Tayler, thanks for reviewing all the time! You guys, your reviews make me smile (=

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face. I squinted my eyes and stood up. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, I looked absolutely horrible, but I didn't care, I threw on a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Finn and Puck eating, surprise, surprise. I guess Finn slept over? Lisa was rushing around trying to find something. She looked up and came over to me,

'Katie!" she said and cupped my face in her hands. "You look awful, what's wrong, are you feeling okay, do you want me to make you something. Oh my- did something happen on your date last night, do I need to send these two," she said pointing to Finn and Puck with a smile. "No, no, I'm fine just tired." I said not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. She then grabbed her bag and said she's meeting up with some girlfriends for breakfast, then going to the store afterwards, so she would be home my 2-3 the latest. She also let me know that my dad took a weekend shift and wouldn't be back until late tonight and we probably wouldn't se him until Monday morning.

My dad works on the docks, for logistics, you know when you drive on the turnpike and see all those logistic crates, well he makes sure they get to where they have to be and are here on time. He makes a good amount of money from it, but when it used to be just him and me at home, I would spend most of the time at my grandmas, while he was busy at work.

After Lisa left I sat at the table with Puck and Finn. I yawned and rested my head on the table. I couldn't get out of my mind what happened. It wasn't fair! I really like him! UGH! I don't know if I am mad at myself for what trusting him and not listening to everyone, or mad at him for being a little conniving bastard.

I let out a sigh and lifted my head.

"You look crappy." Puck said while shoving eggs into his mouth, way to make a girl feel good dude.

"I've been told." I rolled my eyes.

"So I guess we, well I was wrong." Finn said and went to put his plate in the sink.

"About?" I asked

"Jason, from what I heard, he makes the moves on the first date, but I guess I was wrong. I guess he really does like you." He said and sat back down

"Oh um yeah that you were." I said and walked out of there. I showered and changed. I then walked downstairs and helped Lisa unload the groceries. She kept asking my all the questions about my date last night, I guess since she never had a daughter. She kept going and going when I finally couldn't take it.

"Stop!" I yelled "Just stop, the date sucked okay and I'm not going to go out with him anymore." I yelled

She came over to me and sat my down in one of the chairs in the Kitchen. She asked me what happened, and I told her. The tears came out again, but this time some were happy. The concern Lisa showed for me, reminded me how much I missed having a mom around. She then came up with something.

"Invite Nat over, or whoever you want, girl's only of course, and have a girl rocking, boy bashing sleep over, to get your mind off everything." Lisa smiled and so did I, she then grabbed her keys and said she was going to pick up a bunch o f snacks and for me to start calling. I of course only had three people that I could invite, which would be Mercedes, Nat and Kurt, yes I know Kurt's gay. I called Nat and she said she'd come over and help get stuff ready, since Lisa insisted on us doing it in the living room, she said to move the furniture and have more room. I then called Mercedes who was with Kurt, she said they'd love to, but I heard all the other glee girls in the back ground, other than Santana and Britney, I said they are invited too, if they wanted. They all agreed but Quinn said she wasn't going to sleep over.

Lisa returned and me and Nat were at work getting snack in bowls we set them on the counter and went to go move the furniture. We were clearing out the floor everything was pretty easy except the couch. It was pretty heavy. We finished moving everything, set everything up, went into the closer and got extra pillows and blankets and by the time we were done we laid on the floor. Finn and Puck walked in.

"Ooo." They both said and went for the snacks.

"Hey those aren't for you!" I said and slapped their hands away.

"Then who are they for?"

"We are having an all girl sleepover! And they are for the girls."

"Well all girls plus Kurt." Natalie smiled

"And what girls are coming?" Puck asked kind of hesitant.

"All the girls from Glee, except Santana and Britney. And Quinn is just coming to hang out, but she's not sleeping over." I answer when all the sudden and knock on the door occurred and thunder crashed, it reminded me of those scary movies. I laughed to myself and answered the door, it was the girls and Kurt.

They piled in and went to the living room. When Quinn walked passed Puck and Finn, I could sense tension. But Finn eased when Rachel came up to him and held his hand, they are such a cute couple. They all sat and Lisa ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to get the Pizza before this storm gets worse." She said and ran out the door.

About 10 minutes we were all in the living room having a good time, laughing joking around, and Nat got along with everyone really well. All except Puck was here, he was upstairs, what was his problem? He should just hang with us, since him and Finn were leaving soon to meet up with Mike and Matt.

I took a bathroom break I made my way up the stairs and was walking down the hall when the lights went out and the house became pitch black, I heard screams downstairs and I let out a gasp. Thunder and lightning crashed again.

"Great." I tried finding my way when I ran into what felt like a person, and screamed.

"Katie shut up! It's just me." Puck said annoyed.

"Oh oops." I looked down embarrassed, but of course he didn't see that. We carefully made our way downstairs. We got to the living room and Puck said the fuse box was in the basement he went to take a look, but came back upstairs.

"So we have a problem." He stated." The fuse box is behind a bunch of stuff that we put into storage, there is a small space that we can use to get to it, but most of us are to big, except for one person. I couldn't see it but I felt it. All eyes were on me.

"Oh hell no! I am not going into that creepy basement by myself." I said and crossed my arms

"You won't be alone Puck will be down there." Finn said.

"No I won't it was hard enough getting down there with no flashlight, I almost killed myself." He said and I glared at him, which was stupid because he couldn't see it.

"See, I'm not going down there by myself, with a chance that the power might not even come back on, because the storm may have just knocked out a wire." I declared

Everyone started saying thing like "Please Katie." Or "We will love you forever." Things of that beautiful nature.

"Okay fine! But you ALL I said, have to come with me." I smirked

"It's only fair guys, Rachel said." Now that is why I like her.

We held hands walking into the basement, using our phones to see where we were going. We got to the little space I had to go through to get to the box, It was really small, I'd have to crawl.

"Watch out for the mice and spiders." I heard Puck say behind a smirk.

I gave him a glare, "Well Noah, I'm used to it since I already live with an undiscovered beast." I smirked back. I began to go crawl and everyone shone their phone toward the space. I then felt something crawl on my leg.

"OH MY GOD! EW EW EW EW EW!" I screamed and turned my head to see Puck laughing with his fingers wiggling.

" I hate you!" I started my journey toward the fuse box, all was quiet when a phone rang, everyone screamed except me."It's just my phone." I opened the txt.

From Lisa:

Roads are flooded, we aren't allowed to leave, won't be home until roads are drained, try and tune into a radio for information, there is battery-powered radio in the kitchen. Oh and the power will be out for a few hours, because lightning hit an electrical wire.

"Really?"

"What?" I heard Quinn question.

"Noah that was your mom-"

"Puck!" he interrupted

I continued, "Yeah anyway, the power will be out for a few hours because a wire got hit by lightning, so I made this journey for nothing. Also she said to tune into a news station, and that there is a battery-powered radio in the Kitchen and she's won't be home until this is over." I crawled out of the space and we all made our way upstairs. We tuned into the news, and just listened as we all hung out.

My phone started to ring, and I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" I walked into the Kitchen to get away from the noise.

"Finally you answer your god damn phone!' I heard the voice say, you have got be kidding me. "I have been calling and you won't pick the fuck up!"

"Well, Jason I thought you would get the hint. Because usually when a girl doesn't answer you calls it means she doesn't want anything to do with you!" I yelled but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Look bitch I'll give you one more chance, but after that I'm done."

"Fuck you Jason, go to hell!" I slammed my phone down.

"So your date didn't go very well did it?" I jumped startled at the voice. I turned to see Rachel and Tina.

" Lets just say rumors are true sometimes." I huffed out.

"Sorry to hear that." Tina said. "It must suck."

"Not as much as having the urge to punch him in the face every five seconds, and not being able to do it." I laughed and we re-filled the snack bowls.

"So Rachel, you and Finn are absolutely adorable." I said while filling the chip bowl, Tina nudged her and she blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled. "but even though we've been together since regional's last year, before summer break. He still hasn't taken me on a official date."

"What?" Tina and I questioned shocked.

" Well I mean we've hung out at each others houses and went to the movies, but I mean not a real romantic date."

"I'll help you out Rachel, Finn practically lives here, so I'll knock some sense into him." We laughed and went back to the living room

The rest of the night was just relaxing and fun. It took my mind off of Jason completely.


	7. Chapter 7

This one is kinds short, but I like it, It has meaning, and is cute.

The weekend was interesting. Everybody ended up sleeping over, well I mean the only person who wasn't was Quinn, but well you get it. The storm ended around 4am, at least that was what Lisa told us, so she got home shortly after. It was a good weekend, and I was in a good mood, of course to be ruined by this crappy Monday.

As I walked to Lunch on this horrible Monday I was so confused. I felt like everyone was staring at me or avoiding me. I walked into the caf and as I passed by tables, I could hear the whispers. I just rolled my eyes and went to get my lunch. After I paid I began walking back to my table I was in front of the Glee kids table when my trey was smashed out of my hands, I looked up to see hat bitch that caused my detention. "I guess we all know who the slut is now." She and her friends just laughed, I just rolled my eyes and went to walk away when and arm slipped around me. I looked up to see Karofsky, I tensed up, I mean sure slushying his face isn't bad, but no way in hell was I stronger then him. All of the sudden Puck and Finn stood up and walked over, by this time the caf was quiet.

"Back off Karofsky." Puck said and walked closer Finn close behind him.

"I just wanted to meet the girl my buddy here won't stop raving about." Jason suddenly appeared with a smirk.

"Yeah she is great." He then put an arm around me. Okay I am so lost. What are they talking about? I looked to Puck and Finn who looked pissed when Mercedes chimed in.

"You don't even know the whole story jackass so back off!" The rest replied with a yeah and Natalie ended up walking over glaring at Jason.

"Yeah seriously Karofsky leave her alone!" Pucked yelled

"Oh so now you care about her? Because you didn't seem to a few days ago?" Jason said.

"You don't want to start with me." Puck stepped closer and held his fist up.

"What is going on?" I finally interrupted

"Oh, don't be modest, my buddy hear says you're great in bed, when's my turn?" Karaofsky moved closer to me, when I heard a smack sound and saw Pucks fist in the air and Karofsky on the ground, holding the side of his face He was about to go to Jason but I stepped in front and Finn held him back.

I then turned to Jason. "You are he biggest bullshitter out there. You got all these IDIOTS," I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "to believe I did it with you, because from what I remember I blew you off and you made me walk home in the rain, but all you people can believe what you want, but let me tell you this! This guy is the biggest player out there and I'm sure that most of you taking about me," I said looking directly at that Krista Bitch "already got the hump and dump from him and are just mad you didn't have the brains to reject him because you don't know how to keep them crossed. And you, I said turning to Jason stay out of my way, or next time I'll let them," I said pointing to Puck and Finn, "Make your face part of the ground. I said and just walked out.

The doors shut behind me and my face became flooded with tears. I knew McKinley would suck my 4th day hear and everyone thinks I'm a slut. I kicked the lockers that were near and just slid to the ground and cried. I let is all out. It's like I knew I should've rejected him in the beginning, but the butterflies I got from him in my stomach were to loud and drowned out the sound of me saying not to. I feel like a slut just for getting with him in the first place. That whole make out session, would've NEVER happened if I was back home. I hate taking things to fast, soft gentle seconds lasting kiss, okay, but what happened in his brothers truck was a whole new me.

* * *

The bell was about to ring so I just ran outside and to Pucks truck, I tried opening the door but it was locked. So I sat against it on the ground on the side where there was another car next to him, so I was somewhat out of site. I just sat there and picked a rock off the ground and played with it. I decided to skip my classes for the day.

I saw a shadow come besides me. I looked up expecting it to be Mercedes or Kurt, or even Rachel or Tina but it , it was Quinn.

She sat beside me and we sat in silence for a few minutes, when she started,

"Look, I know how when you go back in there, people are going to tell you," not to listen to them, or "Let them say what they want who cares, or "We have your back you have nothing to worry about." And even though it may be true, I know as much as you try and believe that, you won't be able to. Right now, you feel as if you can't understand why this had to happen to you, and that you feel as if your world just collapsed on to you, and all you try and try to dig out of the rubble but you can't, so you sit there and try to deal with it, when that becomes harder." She took a breath and looked at me.

"I've been there Katie, I know what it feels like, but I can tell you form experience that old quote is right. "Things have to get worse, before they get better."

"What do you mean you've been in my position? What guy screwed you over?" I asked and looked up to her.

"A guy that made it worse, before he made it better." She smiled at me.

" I just hate that people believe this crap, it's stupid! Half of them never even saw me or talked to me and they still think they have every god damn right to judge me. Jason was a jackass and I hate that I trusted him, but I pushed him away, I left him and went home, but of course doing the right thing bit me in the ass." I then turned to Quinn, tears started in my eyes, "Maybe if I just give him what he wants, then, then"

"No Katie." Quinn took my shoulders and stared me in the eye. "Do NOT think like that. You did the right thing, and I wish I could've done what you did, but what you have to understand this, it WASN'T YOU that made this happen, it was JASON, him and only him. You can't do anything about everyone else, they will believe what they want, no matter how many facts you have to prove them wrong, because they need something to feed off of to make themselves feel good. What did I say, things get worse before they get better, and they WILL get better."

I gave her a smile then asked, "What do you mean could've did what I did?"

"What you had the power to say no to, I didn't." she replied.

* * *

The final bell rang and Quinn said she'd walk me to detention. As we walked down the hall, I received even more stares and whispers than before. I looked down, and felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked to Quinn who gave me a reassuring smile. I walked into detention and sat in the back in the corner. I started at my homework when I heard other footsteps come in, I was scared to look up, but when I did I saw Puck.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, don't talk don't get up and blah blah blah. " the teacher said and left the room. Okay?

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I got detention for what happened at lunch. But thanks to nobody fessing up to what I did because of my whole badass rep, and only going by what Figgins heard from Karofsky, and me denying the whole thing, I will only have detention for a week. " he smirked and leaned back in his seat. He seemed proud.

"Thank you." I suddenly said as I looked to Puck.

"For?"

" For what you did today, for standing up for me, for punching Karaofsky, for not believing Jason's lie, just everything. Look I know we practically hate each other, but at least I know when it came down to it you would be there, and that feels good."

"Look you can think what you want but I didn't say any of that." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Really dude, I was about to go off on him when I saw him smile which caused me to also.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Monday it seemed as if the week just decided to go slow. It was now Thursday, and instead of it asking 2 days to get here, it seemed as if it has taken 2 years. Probably because I really want to just get out of here. Quinn and I have gotten closer, and we talk a lot now. She has been helping me through this whole thing. The others have also, it's just, knowing she went through the same thing, she knows exactly how I'm feeling.

The staring and whispering went away very little. As I walk the halls of McKinley High, I still feel the stares burning a hole in my back, and the whispers are the only things I can hear at times. I'm the scandal of the week here. Lisa knows what happened, and I'm pretty sure she told my dad, but he hasn't spoken of it, he's not a pour your emotions out type of guy. Which sucked when it was just he and I. After what happened with my mom, he just cancelled out all emotions. But, him being with Lisa, I feel as if that he is slowly, and I mean very slowly changing.

At any cost I avoided Jason, even if that meant being late for class. I walked into Science, which unfortunately I had with Jason, but luckily it was the only class., well plus lunch I sat down and like the first day, I just looked from my notebook to the teacher.

I walked into detention with Puck. We sat down and the teacher supposed to watching us, had to leave early, so someone I didn't want to see walked in.

"Alright you waste's of my time, no talking, no questions, not getting up and no bathroom and if I couln't get sues for it, I'd say no breathing either. If I have to just sit here for the next half hour, then so do you." That tracksuit lady said, I just rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. Waiting for the clock to strike 3:30, so I could get out of this hell-hole.

1 minute, that's it one more freakin' minute and it was like it couldn't go by any slower, Puck and I eyed the clock, come on come one…

"Leave." Ms. Sylvester said as she walked out the door, right when the clock hit 3:30. Puck and I booked it out of there.

We got back home and I plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels when Puck came in with a sandwich and soda.

"Up." He stated.

"No, I'm watching TV."

"No you're not, the game is coming on, so that means you are getting up."

"No, go watch TV in your room."

"I can't get the game on there, I just use it for video games."

"Then go to Finn's, or Mike's, or Matt's, somewhere other than here." I replied and went back to the TV. Puck put his sandwich and soda down on the table.

"Katie! Up now!" he was getting pissed.

"Noah! No!" I mimicked.

"Fine." He then sat on me and put ALL his weight on me, oh god.

"Ahhh, Noah! You weight like 500 pound!"

"Remote.' he said and put his hand out. And sat back.

"Gah! No!" I said and clutched on to it. He started fighting me for it so I shoved it between myself and the couch and put my hand over it.

"Katie…" He warned trying to get to it.

"No, mine!" I yelled.

"Just give me the damn thing!"

"NO!" I yelled again and stuck my tongue out. He kept trying to dig between me and the couch to get to the remote and in the process of doing this, I guess the way his hand rubbed on my side made me squeal and squirm.

"Huh." He let out and started to smirk.

"No, no, no, Noa- I mean Puck no." I kept saying fighting his hands away, which didn't last long because he just grabbed my wrists in his hands, and he started to tickle me. So something you should know, I am extremely ticklish, and the fact that I couldn't move or use my hands sucked.

"No, stop!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Remote." He answered

"Come on P-p-please!"

"Remoooote" he sang.

I couldn't take it. "Okay, okay just stop!" He did and I hopped of the couch and handed, well more like threw the remote at him. "I really hate you right now." I glared and he jerked his body towards me causing me to run up the stairs. I walked into my room and laid on my bed, as annoying as he is, and how much that sucked, it really took my mind off of everything. I laughed at that thought.

* * *

Friday finally came and there were a couple things good about this. Well 1. The weekend. 2. No Jason 3. Away form this place. And 4. Today was detention with Mr. Shue, so it wouldn't be bad. I was getting my books out of my Locker, and Natalie and I were talking.

" I mean it's not fair! They didn't even ask me they just decided!" she yelled and slammed her locker shut.

" I get it, I've been there, my mom and dad aren't together anymore."

"I know, I know, but they are acting like they don't even care! They just put that act on in front of me, but I hear them yell and scream at each other every day! It's like one minute things were great and the next they suck!"

"Trust me I know." I replied. "Look Nat look at it this way." I said as we walked to gym, "You've told me about the fights they've had and how crazy it gets. So at least, by doing this, they will be happier and so will you, it will take time but trust me on this. And at least you will still have both of them." I said and looked down thinking of my mother.

"I'm sorry." she said and gave me a hug

"No, don't be sorry this is your venting session not mine." I smiled and so did she.

"I guess you right, I mean at least they tried before they decided on anything, I mean they went to counseling , and read up on a bunch of stuff n those crazy books. They tried, I guess I can give them that."

"See." I said and linked arms with her.

"It's just going to take a while before it all heals." She looked down and quickly wiped a tear away, but I saw it. I gave her a hug and we walked into gym. We changed and walked out and sat down on the floor.

"Okay snot faucets get up." Oh you have got to be kidding first detention now she's taking over Gym? Yup, you guess it, or maybe you didn't but Ms. Sylvester was taking over gym today!

"Coach Tanaka, that sad excuse for a coach, had to get a fungus checked out on his feet. Now personally, he should invest in a tummy tuck, but that's just me, and probably the rest of the people that have met him." Wow what a bitch. "So anyway, football players and Cherrios over here. Everyone else over there." The rest of us included Natalie, Tina, Mercedes, and I those are the only people I knew in here that were in me group other than Finn and Puck, but they were on the football team. She then lead us out to the track.

She let the cherrios and football players sit on the bleachers. She then turned to us.

"Since I don't like any of you, here is the deal, see that track, you're going to run and run it hard. If you fall behind, you run an extra lap, this goes on until I say stop." She than yelled into her bull horn. "Go!" she yelled in our faces and we started to run. This was so stupid! It's not fair, because she doesn't like us? What? I don't like her but you don't see me, well you couldn't see me because she's a teacher, well coach. And gym was 50 minutes, we were going to run for 50 minutes?

It was the forth lap and people were about to fall behind, I am surprised to see some of them lasted so long. I looked back and saw Mercedes and Nat were neck and neck, and in a few minutes one of them would get extra laps. I looked to Tina. She didn't know what to do either, Mercedes was about to fall behind when I thought, Mercedes can't fall behind if someone is even with her. I dropped back from the line and went right next to Mercedes, I wasn't letting her fall behind and deal with that bitch!

We all collapsed on the ground gasping for air, 9 laps, we did 9 freakin' laps! That is 2 miles plus a lap! My old school the highest I ever did was four, but luckily people began to catch my drift of what I did with Mercedes and they did the same. Tina, Nat, Mercedes, and I were gasping for air. We were so thirsty, so tired, and suddenly water bottle were tossed to our sides, I looked up to see Finn and Puck, we grabbed them and chugged.

"That sucked!" Tina said threw her breaths for oxygen.

"I know." We all agreed.

We went back into the locker room and changed.

* * *

I walked to the Caf with Mercedes, Nat and Tina. We were laughing and joking. I loved these girls. We walked into lunch and got our food. We walked over to the Glee table and sat down, i sat next to Quinn and Nat.

I was talking to Finn and Rachel who were across from me. I was telling her what happened in gym and Finn was explaining it too. And it turns out she ended up doing the same thing in her class, only she ended up running extra lapes because nobody thought to do what we did while running, to make sure whoever fell behind was equal with someone. I was snapped out of the conversation when Quinn nudged me and nodded over to Jason. "I think he's looking at you." she stated and I looked over and we made eye contact which I broke form right away. I kept looking up though because I could see Jason kept looking over here. He then got up and started to walk over. Oh God no, no, no. I sunk into my seat and played with my food when the talking stopped at the table. And I felt someone behind me, I turned to see Jason.

"Katie.."

"What do you won't scum bag." Natalie shot at him and I could tell she enjoyed it.

" I wanted to know if we could talk." He said very low.

The bell than rang and I stood up and grabbed my trey."I think I'm going to have to check no in the box." I said and threw out my trash and started to walk out. I could hear he was following me.

"Please, I just want to talk to you, tell you I was wrong." He stopped walking and I turned and started to walk up to him while saying,

"You expect me to believe you that after only a week, and only 4 days since that shit you pulled in the caf, that I'm going to believe you? " I stopped in front of him, "After the phone call you left me, after the hell you've made my life turn into?"

"Katie-" he tried

"Goodbye Jason." I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Please-"

"I guess you forgot what I told you about the next time I said you got in my way." I shot to him and he immediately let go and I walked away.

What the hell was that?


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry about yesterdays crappy chapter =( I was suffering from a serious case of writers block. But I'm back! And the creative juices are flowing =)***

I walked into the glee when they were just about to start, so I took my seat by Mr. Shue. I started to think. About Jason. Am I going to believe him, hell no, but what was that all about. My thoughts are, he's trying to make me trust him again so he can pull the same crap, and that's what I am going for. But I mean if people are describing him as the Puck of the freshman class, Puck would never in a billion years apologize, to anybody, even if it could get him with a girl, he wouldn't. I'm not going to stress about it, because I'm not going to believe him, so there is no point thinking about what would happen, because I would have to be dead for something to happen.

Glee ended and I was at my locker grabbing some things when Quinn came up to me.

"Hey Katie I was wondering. Do you want to do something after school, like go to the mall or something?" I was kind of surprised, I mean sure we talk but only in school mostly.

"Well it is after school." We laughed "But yeah sure."

"Okay well lets see it's 3:30, so how about I pick you up around 5:00?"

"Sure hat would be great, well I better go before Puck leaves without me." We said goodbye and I got to Puck's truck.

We got home and to my surprise, I saw my dad home. He usually works until 6.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?" I asked as I put my bag down.

"I was let out early to get ready for the office part tonight."

"Oh. Is Lisa going with you?"

"Yes, she is, so what do you have going on tonight?" he asked as Lisa walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm going to the mall."

"With who?" he asked and sat on the recliner next to the couch, which Puck was seated on.

" My friend Quinn from school.' Lisa just looked at me and Puck's head shot away from the TV and looked at me.

"Quinn as in Quinn Fabray?" Lisa asked confused.

"Yeah why?"

"I knew you guys talked but I didn't know you guys were friends." Puck said.

"Well we weren't in the beginning but after she helped me through what happened in school, we got closer. Did you know she even went through the same thing I did, well it was little different but pretty much the same." I replied looking at all of them

"She told you about that?" Puck asked kind of scared.

"Yeah, well she didn't go into detail as in names or when."

"Alright." Puck looked relieved as he said that. Well that was weird.

* * *

"Oh how pretty you look Lisa." I smiled and got up and walked over to her. She was all dressed up for the party tonight and she looked so pretty.

"Why thank you" she smiled and my dad walked downstairs.

"Handsome." I laughed. They walked out arm in arm.

"That's adorable" I said and sat on the couch next to Puck.

"So when is Quinn getting here?"

"She said 5:00 so she should be here soon."

We sat in silence. I wanted to ask bout what was that all about before when I said I was hanging out with Quinn. Should I? I mean maybe it was nothing, but maybe it was something.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?" He grunted out not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Ummm, well, if you don't want to answer, I mean, it's just, what was-" I couldn't find the right words I mean, maybe I shouldn't ask, what if it's personal.

"Just spit it out!" he said annoyed and turned to me.

"What was with you and your mom before, when I said I was hanging out with Quinn." I saw his expression change, then go back to what it was.

"It was nothing, I just didn't know you guys were friends."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes."

"Positive?" I stressed

"Yes Katie."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now will you shut up and let me watch TV or am I going to have to make this whole dramatic story up for you to be quiet?" Pissed off he turned back to the TV

"Okay, Okay," I put my hands up " I was just wondering."

It was silent again.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going to a party, now will you please let me watch TV!" He said in the same pissed tone he did before.

"Well someone is on there period." I mumbled out but he heard it. He turned to me, with a glare, I just backed away and walked upstairs.

I went upstairs to get my bag, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. "Hey Quinn." I smiled "you could've just honked."

"Yeah, I though of that when I knocked on the door." We laughed and I felt my pockets.

"Great, I left my phone upstairs. I'll be right back."

I was in my room searching for my phone, when arguing started to be heard from downstairs.

I made the voice out to be Quinn's voice. "We aren't discussing this now Noah."

"Then when, huh? When? All I want to do is talk to you about it and you won't even give me the time of day. I was there by your side in the hospital and didn't leave it!"

"Just drop it! Okay? When Katie comes down tell her I am in the car!" Quinn insisted, followed by a slam of the door.

I found my phone and went down stairs, Puck had his head in his hands, and I acted like I didn't hear anything.

"Hey where did Quinn go?"

"Car." He simply said, I was going to ask him if he was okay, but I didn't think he wanted to talk.

"Okay. Bye and have fun tonight." I yelled while walking out the door.

When I got in the car, I could see Quinn wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked and put a hand on her back.

"I'm fine, let's just go and have fun."

* * *

After hitting a bunch of stores, we decided to get a bite to eat. We headed towards the food court.

"So what are you feeling?' Quinn asked.

I looked around. " Hmm, how about, subway?" I shrugged.

"Subway it is." We ordered our food and found a table.

"So," Quinn said as she unwrapped her sandwich. "what happened with Jason when you guys left the Caf?"

"Well he told me he wanted to say he was sorry and that he was wrong. I mean does he really expect me to believe that after everything he put my through?" I said and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well I mean maybe he really is." Quinn shrugged

"Would you trust the guy that screwed you over?" I asked

"Well," Quinn looked down.

"Oh no I am sorry." I apologized, damn I need to start thinking before I speak.

"No, It's fine, I mean it's not like nobody knows about it, actually you might be the only one who doesn't know about it."

"Oh, well that makes me feel good." We laughed.

"Do you want to know?" Quinn asked

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me."

"It was last year when it happened. I was with this guy and we had an amazing relationship. Well, one day I went to this party and he wasn't there, so I was with this other guy, and I got drunk on wine coolers, and I had sex with him. It was a few weeks later and I skipped my period, so I decided to check and see and it turns out I was pregnant. So I told my boyfriend it was his, but here's the thing I never did it with my boy friend, so I made up this story about how it happened when he had a boner in the hot tub. The guy that was the father, kept telling me how he would take care of her, but I just though my boyfriend would take of the baby and I better. Long story short, my parent found out, and kicked me out, I got kicked off the cherrios, then a few months later my boy friend found out and kicked me out of his house, which is where I moved into when my parents kicked me out. And I don't blame him, then I moved into the father's house, and he was right, he did take care of me. But his mom was kind of pushy, so I moved into Mercedes house, which took me by surprise that she even offered that to me. Then a few months later, baby Beth was born, and I've never seen anything so beautiful." She finished and started tearing up but blinked them back.

I just looked in shock, I didn't know what to say.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could manage to let out.

We started talking again when I asked

"Wait, you were a cheerio? But you're so nice!" I exclaimed. She just laughed

"Well, believe it or not, trust me I had my days."

* * *

We finished shopping and Quinn dropped me home, after she told me what happened, that's all I kept thinking about, I mean, wouldn't you? I really want to know who the guys are. I know, I know, I should mind my own business but wouldn't you be curious?

I walked in the house to see Puck sleeping on the couch. I was only 10, I thought he would still be at the party. I went upstairs and put my stuff away and went back down stairs. I got a little snack and sat in the recliner. I flipped through the channels, I found something satisfying on and leaned back and eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much to my newest reviewer iLuvTwiBoyz!

ALSO I am going on Vacation from today, around 2ish, to Monday. Now I will be writing through the car ride, BUT I will only be able to post when I get to the Hotel. Now I am not sure how often I will be posting. I will try to continue to post everyday while there, but they may be up later in the day. And some days I MAY not be able to, but after Monday posting will be back to normal. Thank you =)

It's been a few days since my 2 weeks of detention ended, and ever since then I kept going to watch the Glee kids practice, I love watching them. They cheer up my day. They have so much fun.

Now on to Jason news, he is still trying to talk to me, I don't get it. He screws me over and then expect me to happily skip through a field filled with daisies in slow motion with him. Give me a break. He is an idiot if he just expects me to just forgive him like that.

I walked out of science and to my locker. I got my books to take home when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slammed my locker shut.

"Jason you better not be there when I turned arou-." I stopped to see Rachel there.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were, well yeah." She just smiled

"it's fine really, I was just wondering if you, well um," she blushed and looked down. "If you, you talked to Finn." She looked up again.

"Talked to Finn about what?" I asked and adjusted the way I held my books.

"You know the date thing, remember at the sleepover?" she said and looked down again.

"Oh right, right, I forgot Rachel, I'm sorry but, I think he's coming over after school, so I will then." I smiled and we walked to glee together. I walked in and saw someone I really didn't want to, I had to blink to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately I wasn't.

" what is he doing here?" I said pointing to Jason.

"Oh he joined Glee Club." Mr. S said with a smiling face. The others began to pile in.

"You joined?" I asked

"Look I told you I am sorry, and I'm not stopping until you believe me and that's only going to happen the more time I can spend with you and if joining Glee Club is it than that's what I'm doing. I've done my research you're been coming here everyday since your detention ended."

"Aww, Jason that's so sweet." I said in a cutesy voice then rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Wait ,where are you going?" I heard him say as he ran to catch up to me.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" I said as I continued walking.

"B-but, you, you have Glee." He said and pointed back to the Glee room.

"No you do." I smiled and turned and patted his arm. I turned to walk again when he stepped in front of me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I'm not in Glee Club I just go to watch." I smirked.

"But-" he was interrupted by that Krista bitch walking up to us.

"Hey baby." She smiled "So I took up your offer and decided to join Glee, if you're happy then so am I." she smiled and planted a huge tongue infested kiss on his lips.

"You two have fun now." I laughed and rolled my eyes and walked away. He's such an idiot.

* * *

As I sat down by my locker and turned on my ipod, Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry came on, I love this song. I started at my homework.

The song finished and I looked up to see Mr. Shue smiling. I took my ipod head phones out of my ears. "Hey Mr. Shue." I stood up.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing." He questioned. I can't what is he talking about? My thought became my next sentence.

"I can't, not to be rude but what are you talking about?"

"What was that song you were listening to?"

"Uh, Teenage Dreams, by Katy Perry. Why?"

"I liked your voice to it, you have a rocker one, but could belt a note if you had too. You have a Kelly Clarkson key." He explained.

"And you know that how?"

'From your singing just now." I was singing out loud and I didn't even realize it? Oh crap!

"I was singing out loud?" Oh crap.

"Yes you were." He laughed." Anyway we could really use another voice in Glee."

"No. I couldn't and besides you have Krista and Jason already and if I join it would just be uneven." I replied.

"Oh come on Katie, you are great, just try it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue." Shaking my head. I grabbed my bag, "I really can't I have really bad stage fright, it's just bad."

"Alright, well anyway Glee ended early so Puck is probably waiting."

"Thanks." I walked off to Pucks truck.

* * *

Puck, Finn and I walked in the house. I threw my bag on the couch and plopped down on in, I went to grab the remote when Puck did.

"Really?"

He just ignored me and turned on espn. Okay so I have to talk to Finn about Rachel but I can't do that while they are watching sports, living with my dad and it just being me and him I've learned that is a bad idea. I then saw my window open when Finn walked into the kitchen, here we go.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Katie."

"Look I'm just going to put it out there, we have to talk, so sit." I said and pointed to the chair as I sat. "Oh um, look Katie you're a really nice girl but-"

"Oh shut up stupid, not about you and me about you and Rachel, I was talking to her and look you're an idiot." I said and crossed my arms and legs and leaned back in my chair.

"What how?" he asked.

" You haven't taken her one date yet." I stated.

" We went to the movies." I just raised an eyebrow. "And she's come to my house."

"Finn."

"Look I'm not good with that romantic stuff, not since Quinn. And even then I wasn't good at it."

"Look, wait, you went out with Quinn?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing, anyway, Finn!" I said and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What?" He said and held his arm

"Rachel wants romance, she ants you to show her she really cares, not that you don't she just wants more."

"Oh." He said and winked.

"Finn! Not that, Focus! You have to give her every girls dream date."

"Okay what is every girls dream date?"

"Well you have to find that out from her, every girl has their own version."

"Can you find that our for me?"

"No, the more you find out on your own the more original you will be able to get with this." I stood up and walked out of the Kitchen. I sat back down on the couch.

"And how do I do that?" Finn walked out of the Kitchen

"Come on you have know what she likes." I looked at him

"Well she hates things that are cliché, whatever that means."

"Okay since you don't know find out what that means and work from that."

"What are you two talking about?" Puck looked over.

"I'm trying to help Finn plan a date for Rachel. And look Finn, just go with your gut, be original." I smiled.

"But I suck at these things!"

"Will you to shut up!' Puck jumped.

"Originality is key!" I hinted to Finn and I got p and walked out of the room.

* * *

Finn left and I was kept thinking, he said he and Quinn dated. Maybe he was the boyfriend Quinn mentioned in her story. I mean, he and Rachel started dating after regional's last year, and that was at the end of the year, and sectionals is in the middle of the year. When she said her boyfriend found out, so maybe..

"Dinner is in 5." I jumped not expecting that and turned to see Puck.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Whatever.' He went to walk away.

"Wait Noah!" he turned and glared.

"I mean "Puck""

"What?" he sighed.

"When did Finn and Quinn date?" I asked.

He looked confused at the question.

"Um, like all of last year, well until sectionals, when, well something happened that caused them to break up." After he said that he just walked out. So I was right he was the boyfriend, now I just have to find out who the other guy was, now from what I heard, he was Finns best friend, so now, all I have to do is find the guy and bing bang boom, okay that was super corny, and I know everything! Okay now I know I shouldn't be digging this deep, but, I mean the whole school knows, one more person finding out isn't going to cause the world to explode, and I just won't tell her that I know. I will just keep so Quinn just thinks I know her story.


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED I WOULD DURING MY VACATION! But the hotel I was staying at, you had to pay to get internet, and my parents wouldn't pay and when i said I would they wouldn't let me! )= I am so sorry! I feel horrible.**

As I walked into the my first class for the day, I had to think about who I could ask for information about the whole Quinn thing, but wouldn't tell Quinn I was asking around. So that pretty much cancelled out all of Glee. I asked Nat but she claimed she didn't know anything, but I know she does.

The morning went by fast, and it was now time for lunch. I sat in my usual seat and started at my lunch.

"Hey where is Puck?" Matt questioned.

"He said Mr. Shue had to talk to him about something." I answered. I had no clue about what, but what I didn't know is I would find out later. I continued to think of the whole Quinn story, who was that second guy? I thought over the clues, okay, best friend of Finn, she moved in with him after sectionals, and the babies name is Beth. This was my thought the whole day. At first, and you may laugh at this, I thought Puck. I know funny right? But then I thought, no way in hell would Finn have forgiven him after that.

* * *

The bell rang and I walked to my locker, I decided I would stop going to Glee and watching, especially now that Jason and Krista are there. So I closed my locker and was about to sit, when Puck came up to me.

"You're joining glee." He ordered. What the hell?

"Yeah, okay." I laughed.

"I'm serious, Mr. Shue told me that you can sing, and he really wants you in the club, and he said if I could get you to join, he would give me a D on the next report card, so I wouldn't fail."

"Since when do you care if you fail?" crossing my arms I raised an eyebrow.

"Since I could get kicked off the football team, if I do."

"Well that sucks for you." I turned to walk away when I felt arms wrap around me and I was suddenly looking at the ground.

"Puck! Put me down this is so embarrassing! People are watching."

I said and smacked his back. That had not affect on him but it hurt my hand. He walked down the hallway.

I felt him turn, and suddenly he put me down.

"What the hell?" I said and hit him. I then looked around to see 14 sets of eyes looking at me.

"Uh, Puck?' Mr. Shue chimed in

"I got her to join." He crossed her arms.

"Wait, what? No you asked me to join, I said no and then you carried me here!"

"Oh come on Katie, just try it." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it's fun, and if Mr. Shue thinks you're good enough then you are." Finn came in.

"I agree." Rachel added.

"Look Katie, I heard you sing, you're great, I wouldn't have said that if you weren't, " Mr. Shue looked pleading. No Katie no, do not give in just-"

"Fine." I said. Way to be strong Katie.

I trudged to a seat and glee started and surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

* * *

I have been in glee for 2 weeks, and lets just say, Krista, and I haven't gotten along. Because of that Mr. Shue put us to work together on an assignment, and this is how it ended up turning out.

"Alright guys, what did you come up with?" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. We just looked at eachother.

"Nothing?" he was annoyed, oops. "Guys come on, you are on the same team, you have to get along." He pushed.

"Well I tried, but this thing over here, hated all of my ideas." The bitch spoke and pointed to me.

"Okay, saying "I want to do something where I can look more sluty than I am isn't an idea!" I turned to her.

"You're just jealous." She huffed and turned away.

"Yeah, I wish I knew how to stuff a bra like you."

"At least I have something, unlike you who looks like you have to grapes shoved up your shirt." She crossed her legs.

"At least I don't look like I should be working for Willy Wonka! Mrs. Spray tan."

"This is natural!" she yelled pointing to her skin.

"We live in Ohio!" I yelled back shaking my head.

She stood up, "Want re-match?"

"Fine since your little protector isn't here!" We lunged at each other, when Mr. Shue came between us, but that wasn't stopping us.

"Matt, Jason." He ordered, and Matt grabbed me and Jason Grabbed Krista.

"You are so lucky." I barked at her.

"I can take you, let me go, and let me rearrange her face." She yelled to me than to Jason

"Alright as long as it doesn't look like yours!"

"Enough you two!" Mr. Shue yelled " You guys obviously have to much anger towards each other, that you can't work together, I am putting you to against each other."

"Bring it." She yelled.

"Fine, lets go!" I yelled back.

"You're not going to fight each other! You to are going to take all you're anger and express it through music! That's right you two are going to compete against each other. You have the rest of this week to come up with a number and come Friday, you two are getting up on stage and performing it!"

"Fine." Krista smirked and walked away.

"Fine!" I said and turned away.

* * *

The next day in school I already had an idea of what song I wanted to do, now I just needed a band to back me up.

I saw Artie and Tina and got an idea.

"Hey guys." I smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey Katie." Tina smiled back

"Are you ready for Friday?" Artie questioned.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that. Artie you play Bass right?"

"Yes, I do why?"

"Well, you see for my song I need a band to back me up."

"And you need a bass." He said to me.

"Yeah, so would be up for it? I have the sheet music." I pulled it out of my bag.

"Let me see." I handed it to him and he looked over with Tina reading over his shoulder. They both smiled.

"I love it." Tina smiled and gave me a high five.

"Great choice, I'll be more than happy." Artie mimicked Tina.

"Okay now that I have a bass, I need drums and guitar." I said to myself and walked away.

I got out of math class and walked over to my locker.

"Hey Katie." Rachel smiled at me with Finn holding her hand.

"Oh hey Rachel."

"So you ready for Friday?" She questioned and seemed really excited.

"Not really well almost, you see, for my song I need a band in the back, now I got Artie for bass, but I need drums and a guitar." I said going over my sheet music.

I looked up to see Rachel smiling and looking at Finn. "Finn can play drums." She stated.

"Really? Would you want to?" I asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I'd love to but, is it some girly song?"

"No. Come on Finn you know me better. Here this is what I'm doing I handed him the sheet music.

"Alright I'm in. Oh and Puck can play Guitar." He said.

"Yeah, like Puck would do this for me." I laughed.

"You never know, just ask." Finn replied and went to walk away, "You coming Rach?

"Um, yeah just give me a second I need to talk to Katie."

"Um, okay?" he said and stood there confused.

"It's about girl stuff." I said to him. "yeah you se I-"

"Please I get, I get, say no more." He walked away, that line always works.

"So what's up?" I turned to Rachel

"Did you talk to him?" She looked over my shoulder over to Finn who was talking to Matt and Mike.

"Yup."

"And? Did it work?"

"Yeah, I told him, but he's kind of stuck on what to do for you."

"Well, maybe I should leave some hints." She opted

I shook my head, "No, I wouldn't, Finn will come up something, and if you leave him hints, you will get an idea of what he's going to do. If I were you, I'd let home come up with something of his own, something that will surprise me. But I mean if you want to drop hints than you can, I'm just saying."

"No, you're right, I would love to be surprised, but I just wish he would hurry up." She chuckled at the last part.

"I know the feeling "

"So how is the assignment for Mr. Shue? I personally think, you are going to be amazing. I mean Krista is a good performer, because of Cheerios, but you have an amazing voice, and form the looks of your song choice, there will be A LOT of heart included."

"Thanks Rachel, I'm excited but it won't work if I don't have a guitarist, so hopefully Puck will agree."

Rachel walked away with Finn again, and I decided to find Puck, to ask him, maybe if he says yes now, which Is highly doubt, I can get in a rehearsal after school today. My phone then started vibrating, I looked at the number and pressed ingnore.

I walked down the hall way and started looking around. I came to a stop and pushed open the doors to enter the next hallway. I turned the corner to get to Pucks locker when I saw Quinn and him. Quinn looked annoyed, and Puck looked like he was going to punch something. Maybe this isn't the best time. I went to walk away when Quinn spotted me.

"Oh hey Katie, did you want to talk to Puck?"

"No! she," Puck started and pointed to me , "can talk to me later! Stop trying to change the subject!"

"There is no subject to change because we are done talking!" Quinn yelled and walked away. Ouch.

Puck slammed his locker and sat on the ground. It looked like he was about to cry.

I didn't know what to do, then I decided to just walk over and sit. I did just that and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't say stay, he didn't say leave, so I just sat there with him. I looked, I didn't think he was crying, but he still looked pretty damn close to it. What was that all about?


	12. Chapter 12

I shut off my alarm clock, and woke up on this rainy Tuesday morning. I shivered as my feet touched the cold floor. I got up took a shower and changed. I blew my hair dry and pulled it back into a pony tail but let my side bangs hang.

I grabbed my jacket, bag and phone, which I had 14 missed calls from, from the same number I ignore yesterday, and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad, Lisa, and Puck. Lisa was at the stove, my dad had coffee and was reading the newspaper, and Puck was shoving pancakes into his mouth. Pig.

"Good morning sweetie." Lisa brightly smiled at me and handed me a plate of pancakes.

My dad looked up form the new paper, "Good morning honey."

"Morning guys."

Lisa sat down with her breakfast leaving me to sit next to Puck, great.

My dad started a conversation," So yesterday at work.."

I started to zone out and focus on my food. I was fine when someone pinched my side.

"Ow!' I screamed and pulled away which cause my milk to spill. My dad then stopped talking and looked at me.

"Katie stop fooling around look what you did." He said in his firm father voice.

"It wasn't me! It was Noah's fault. "I said and pointed to him, who was now eating his pancakes acting all innocent .

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He glanced around the table.

"Katie, just clean it up now." He said in the same voice as before.

"But!"

"Katie." He warned. I went over and grabbed paper towel and glared at Noah. He just smiled nicely and went back to looking at my father, like he was interested in what he was taking about.

After breakfast we walked out to the car.

"Why thw hell did you do that!" I questioned, talking about what just took place at breakfast.

"i got bored." he shrugged. Ugh I hate him! So when he wasn't expecting it I put my foot out causing him to go head first into the bushes.. I was laughing so hard, until he stood up, yeah maybe this was a bad idea, I started backing away and then I ran across our lawn, when he grabbed me, oh crap. But my savior came.

"Noah!" Lisa yelled from the front door, he immediately acted like he was just putting his arm around me. "You forgot your keys." she said and tossed them to him

"Yeah thanks mom.' She went inside and by this time was already in the car.

" You are so lucky." He glared at me

We arrived at school and I hopped out and walked to my locker, where I met with Nat. her eyes were puffy, and when she saw me she turned away. Is she crying?

"Nat! What's wrong are you okay?"

"No." she mumbled.

I just embraced her in a hug, and she sat on the floor in front of her locker. When she calmed down, she began her story. Next Tuesday the divorce will be finalized, and this morning her dad came over to the house, with the lawyer, and they didn't know she was listening. Now apparently, because of some legal stuff, she was explaining to me, but I didn't understand a word of it, she might have to move in with her dad who is moving to Texas.

"It's no fair! I already had to move from California to here and make all new friends, which I did, and now I might have to move again with my dad to Texas and make all new friends AGAIN! I hate him, I hate THEM, I hate that lawyer, I hate the world."

"Nat, first of all, you don't hate the world, or that lawyer, and most importantly you don't hate your parents. And second, remember you MIGHT be moving, it's not definite, and if it is, you still have to see your mom, who you said is staying here, so…." As much as I was trying to make her feel better, I was panicking inside, she can't move, I need her, she was the first friend I made here, and is the ONLY fiend I have in my class. We just sat there until the bell rang.

I got up and walked to first period, English. I walked into the classroom just as Mrs. Serelly was about to close the door.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"That's alright. Just go take a seat by Mr. Miller."

"Miller as in Jason Miller? But he's not in this class!"

"Lower your voice, and he just transferred in today, now sit down." She pointed to the empty seat, and I sat. I gave him glare.

"I told you whatever it takes." He leaned over and whispered.

"What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" I whispered back.

"For you to give me another chance." He actually looked hopeful, idiot.

"Guess that's a never."

"Okay now," Mrs. S began. "Since we finished Romeo and Juliet, I thought we could do something fun for a test. You and the person sitting next to you will have to reenact the balcony scene, now this only goes for those who have a partner of another gender, the others will have to reenact a scene that have a boy and boy, or a girl and a girl. Do you understand?" The room irrupted in a bunch of yeahs and sures, until one jerk raised his hand.

"Uh, Mrs. S, this isn't such a good idea, some of us," he said looking at Jason and I "may take it a little to far." The room started in laughter.

"Mr. Morris! And class settle down right now!" she yelled pointing at the door.

"And you think there is forgiveness from me in the future." I whispered to Jason.

The bell rang and I walked out oushing past the jackass or "Mr. Morris" he was giving me a playful smirk and licked his lips when I walked by, ew.

"Katie that isn't my fault, people will think what they want i can't stop that." He said to me.

"Yeah and that thought wouldn't be in their heads, if you didn't plant there! It is your fault Jason. You couldn't stand I had brains, that I wasn't another one of your robots, that you couldn't control me!"

"That's not true!" He defended.

"Yeah okay Jason. Look, any hope that you had, that I would forgive you, just kill right now! Because, come Friday, well, just listen to the song I chose." I stormed away.

* * *

School came to a close and I was now home. And I was trying to do the impossible. I was going to try yesterday but it didn't seem like he was in the mood to chat, so it was now or never.

Come on Puck. Please!" I said as I followed him around his room

"No."

"Please! Come on!"

"No now get out." He said as he started to grab his wallet and keys. Ugh he's so thick headed and annoying! Katie be nice, you need him for this.

"I can't believe you won't do this for me! I joined glee for you!" Maybe not the nest argument.

Pausing he turned to me "No you didn't I had to CARRY you there."

"Please Puck, I don't ask you for anything! I had to find my own way the first day of school! Just this one thing! Please. All I need is guitar and I mean Finn is in with it too!"

"Okay, well, No." he aid and went to walk out of his room, "Now if you would move." He said and pushed me away, "I'm going out." He grabbed his jacket and went to walk out of his room, when I grabbed his leg, I know childish, but I need him for this.

"Katie! Let go."

"No!" I held on tighter as he tried to hake me off. When that failed he went to yank me off and we ended up wrestling on the ground, which wasn't much of a match, he pinned me down.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly.

"Look Puck please, if you do this, I'll um, I'll pay you $20."

"$50!" Is he crazy?

"What no!"

"$50 or no deal, and I know you don't want to make an idiot of yourself, and let Krista have the better performance." He smirked. You know I am getting do tired of that freakin' smirk!

"Fine!" he let me up and I trudged into my room with him following me.

"Here." I reluctantly handed him the money, he went to walk out, "Hey!"

"What?" he turned

"You need your sheet music." He took it. So I gained something, and lost 50 other somethings. Hey, you win some you lose some, ha yeah right, I really hate him…


	13. Chapter 13

I walked in on Thursday morning, I was more than excited for tomorrow. At my locker, I was grabbing my books when Mr. Shue came up to me.

'Katie, I just wanted to make sure you were ready for today?."

"Oh, I am more than ready Mr. Shue." I smiled

"Alright I like the attitude, now remember auditorium at 3pm. It's going to be Krista first, than you."

"Alright."

* * *

I walked into the caf when Krista stood up on a table.

"Okay so as you all know, I am in Glee, and the teacher in charge of Glee, put me up against Katie over there." She pointed to me. "Now, I am performing a Britney spears song." All of the guys heads immediately shot up, they all looked excited, well I mean, Brittney spears, does have some "interesting" dance moves. 'So," she continued. "If you would like to come watch go to the auditorium tomorrow at 3, I go on after Katie." She smiled and got off of the table.

What? She's supposed to go on before me! And I, I can't perform in front of all those people! At least if she went first, they would leave by the time I performed. I mean singing in front of the Glee kids is one thing, but all those people. I looked around the lunch room.

"She looks really pale." I heard Kurt say.

"Katie? Katie?" I heard Mercedes say and wave a hand in front of my face.

I looked at all the kids at the glee table and ran out of the room. I went straight to Mr. Shues office.

"Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue!" I started franticly knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a voice rang. I walked in to see Krista already beat me there.

"Hey Katie, I was just going to talk to you, Krista is going to go second instead of you. She also told me how many people she got to come."

He looked all excited.

"I know Mr. Shue that's-" I tried but he interrupted me again

"Great job Krista, hopefully this will get us some new members! I have to go get things ready." He rushed out of the room leaving me and the bitch.

"Hope you have fun tomorrow." She smirked at me walking out of the room. Leaving me by myself. Ugh! I hate her with a passion!

I walked out of the room. When my phone rang, I looked at it and ignored the number that called me yesterday and the day before that.

"You really have to stop, I'm not going to answer." I mumbled

* * *

My dad left early for work, leaving only Lisa, who said I could stay home, if I don't feel well. It was almost to easy, well key world, ALMOST.

"Get up!" I heard puck say and walked over to the bed.

"No, I don't feel good."

"Stop with the BS, you feel fine!"

"Go away Puck!"

"Then get up."

"No!I covered myself with the sheets."

"Look I agreed to this stupid I hate boys, girl empowerment song crap, so you're getting up!"

"Puck just go!"

"Why are you so difficult, why are all girls so difficult, first you're excited and can't wait, now you put on a fake sick shit, and don't want to perform!"

I came out from under the covers.

"Because there is no way I can do it, I can't go out there in front of all those people and perform! I'm not Krista Karofsky, I can't just slut up the stage and have everyone like me!"

"What did you think you were going to do when sectionals came around?" he questioned.

"That's different, I'd be in the background, singing and dancing, with a partner probably. With this, I am center stage, eyes on me. What if I screw up, do something embarrassing?"

He ran his hand over his head and sighed, "Okay look Katie, you're an amazing singer, you have talent, you can do this. You won't screw up or embarrass yourself, and if you do, you have Finn, Artie, and," he paused and stumbled over his next words, "y-you have them to back you up" He was actually being nice to me. And even though he didn't say it, I knew I had him too. "Okay?"

I nodded when he threatened "And tell anyone I said any of this, and your dead." He added and walked out of the room.

I just smiled. He actually can be sweet.

* * *

As I walked down the halls of McKinnley high all I could think about was 3:00. What Puck said helped, but I was still as nervous as hell. I felt like my stomach was going to pop out of my mouth any second. Walking into gym, I went directly over to Nat.

"So, how is everything at home?" I asked her.

"I just want to forget it right now, which is why I am coming to watch you kick ass today after school." She smiled.

"That's if I don't barf and embarrass myself in front of the whole school."

"Will you stop! You are going to do amazing! You can't keep worrying."

"I know it's just, your right, but I have never performed in front of an audience, where all eyes were on me." I looked down to my feet, trying to not think about it.

Natalie grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her "Katie, you'll be fine." What will I do if she moves away?

* * *

Lunch rolled around and I didn't eat anything, my stomach was in knots and I wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

"You have to eat something, it will make it worse if you don't." Rachel said concerned while holding out an apple towards me.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." I rejected the apple, and continued to play with the food in front of me. I have no idea why I wasted money buying lunch, I knew I wasn't going to eat it. I mentally sighed, and watched everyone else in their conversations. Mercedes and Kurt talking fashion, Finn goofing around making Rachel laugh, Tina and Artie talking about anything and everything, and Quinn and Puck, just being completely quiet, and once and while sneaking glances of each other. I mentally sighed again, and rested my head on my hand when something hit me, it was cold and wet. You've got to be kidding me. I looked up to see Karofsky.

"Really?" I stood up and wiped the slushy that was dripping into my eye. He just laughed.

"Good luck today, geek." Walking away, he high fived his buddies. I just cursed him under my breath and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

"Just what I needed." I didn't even know where to start.

"Need some help?" I turned to see Quinn standing there, with and extra set of clothes.

I sat down and she started washing my hair.

"I don't get it. He picks on me for being in glee but his sister s in glee."

"it's just the way it works. It sucks but that's it." After she got the slushy out of my hair and I cleaned up my body a bit, I changed into the clothes she had given me. I looked in the mirror and didn't look that bad luckily. Reaching into my bad, I reapplied some make up, and brushed my hair. It was wet t I decided to just scrunch it, so when it started to dry, it would go crazy. Satisfied, Quinn and I exited the bathroom. Thanking Quinn I made it just in time to my next class.

* * *

Sitting there fiddling with my thumbs, looking from the clock to my hands, I felt like all I could hear was the ticking of the clock. This was it, when the bell rings, that's it. I've been dreading the sound all day, and in 1 minute it would be here.

"And when it becomes acidic-" Mr. Carsen was interrupted by the sound of the bell. No. I slowly got out of my seat, and a slowly as I could without looking stupid, made my way to my locker.

"Would you stop procrastinating!" Natalie spoke annoyed as she saw the pace I was moving as I put my books in my locker.

"What are you talking about? I am moving at a perfectly normal pace, thank you very much.' I insisted and continued putting my books away.

"Are you kidding, my grandma probably is moving faster than you, and it takes the women an hour and half to eat a bowl of soup!" Crossing her arm she looked at me and sighed. "The quicker you get to the auditorium the faster you perform, which means the faster you can book it out of there."

"I know." She gave me an encouraging smile and hug. This is it.

* * *

I looked from Artie, to Puck, to Finn. Artie smiled, Finn mouthed good luck, and Puck just looked and nodded. I took a deep breath, and from behind the curtain I heard Mr. Shue

"Thank you all for coming.." I tuned his voice out and let my last thoughts settle in. I can do this, I am going to be fine. This is for one person, and one person only. You need to get this out. Show him what he did.

Suddenly the fabric in front of me was gone and I was now staring into a sea of people, mostly horny boys waiting for Krista's performance. In the front row though, I could see the Glee kids and at the end, I could see Nat. I have to do this.

Puck started and it was now my cue.

I took grip of the mic that was still on it stand and started, looking anywhere but the audience

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

As I sang the lyrics, it felt as of I was telling my side of the story, what nobody was able to hear. I felt myself loosen up

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

Getting really into it, I spotted Jason and sang this right to him, telling him everything I couldn't get out before

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Taking the mic off the stand I walked around the stage.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

I added more power to my voice, thinking of guys, boyfriends or not, that have hurt me in my life.

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

Putting the mic back to the stand, I held it with one hand out the other one up and started jumping up and down to the music, watching as I saw the glee kids, plus Nat rise to there feet, along with some others, and I also saw Mr. Shue enjoying himself.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Starting the bridge I took the mic off the stand and walked over to the side of the stage where Jason was into the audience, and looked right into his eyes, I could see he was uncomfortable as he kept shifting in his seat, this made me smile with achievement.

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Taking the mic to the stand I finished up the song.

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

Right after those words, I took a breath and walked off the stage. I smiled to myself, and received a harmony of good jobs, and way to gos, and way to show hims. I couldn't get over that I just did that. I couldn't help but smile at the thought for the rest of the say.


	14. Chapter 14

"You really don't know how to take a hint do you?" I angrily stated and crossed my arms.

"Not when it comes to a girl like you." He calmly stated.

"Well I don't feel the same way about you, get it through your head. You had to corner me here, to get me to talk to you!" It was true, as I walked out of school after my performance and walked to Puck's truck, where he cornered me between Puck's car and the other one that was next to it. I couldn't get away. This was getting freakin' annoying.

"And it's worth it." He stated

"Maybe for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, you have tried a billion times, just get through your head, forgiveness from me isn't in your future! And I don't understand why you just magically started caring. I know a rat when I see one, and normally rats are dirty, mean, fast moving little bastards. Like yourself."

"Okay ouch, and I started caring, because after you left, I went to Krista."

"Oh this will be good." I let out a laugh and shifter my weight to onto my left leg and put my hands on my hips.

"Just listen! While hooking up with her, I realized I didn't get that same, I guess, "spark" as when I was with you."

"Yeah okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine don't believe me, but we have to meet on some common ground, because we have to work on that Romeo and Juliet assignment together!"

"No, because I am going to change partners."

"We can't I already asked, for you, because of what that jackass said in class the other day, but we can't switch. Mrs. Serelly said that if we switch she has to let everyone switch and most, like you aren't happy with there partners."

"Fine whatever, just because we have to work on this project doesn't mean I have got to like you. We are co-workers, alright, that's what we are. We work together to get the job done, but after that I'm done talking to you. So don't expect some corny fairytale ending, of you winning me back and me falling into your arms."

"Good, it's a start." He smiled.

"Yeah a start that will crash and burn if you don't wipe that smile off your face.' He immediately did and was going to continue to talk when I interrupted.

"And another thing. This project is worked on either at school or at MY house only. We have until next Friday, but I want to get started, so you come to my house, today at 7. Got it?"

"Today, we have to work on it today? But all the parties happen tonight, it's the start of the weekend, and you want to stay in on a Friday ni-" I shot him a glare which made him shut up.

"Today, 7 o'clock. Got it." He gulped and I turned to see Finn Puck, Matt and Mike, walking over here.

"Okay now I really need an A on this, and I can't get that if you die so.." I said pointing towards the guys. Jason got the hint and booked it out of there, I just leaned against the truck.

"Why are you talking to that punk?" Puck said, and it took me by surprise.

"We have to work on a project together, we were just discussing it. Come your balls Noah." I joked but he ignored the name I called him and continued.

"Then why did he have you cornered? Why was he so close to you? When_" I cut him off.

"Whoa calm down with the interrogation. Those questions are my business not your, and you have no right to go all "over protective big bother on me"."

"I wasn't they are just questions that you better answer." He crossed his arms and stepped closer to me.

"What are you going to do if I don't, huh? We are back to the first day we met, you can't do anything." A smile crept across my lips.

"Whatever Katie, just get in the car." Pissed off he climbed into the front seat, with Finn in the passenger seat, and Mike and Matt in the back with me. I just sighed and looked out the window, waiting for my house to appear. What was that all about, why does he care?

* * *

Walking into Pucks room to ask if I could borrow his laptop so I could get a head start on the project so it would be done faster, I stopped and looked at the sight before me.

Mike and Finn were adjusting there hair, and growing frustrated, as it just wouldn't work out for them, Matt was deciding what shirt to where, and Puck was spraying on cologne and adjusting his appearance in the mirror.

"You guys look like a bunch of girls." I laughed and stood up form my position of leaning against the doorframe. 'Either girls, or the guys from Jersey shore." I laughed as they all sent me glares. I just rolled my eyes, "Matt the purple shirt, the blue just isn't you. Mike, sweep your hair to the side, it looks good like that, and Finn." I walked towards him and grabbed the gel form him and pt a little on my hand and gestured for him to bend down so I could reach his head. Rubbing my hands through his hair I said," With your hair, go with that messy style, it looks cute and girls love it, although the only girl you should be trying to impress is Rachel." satisfied with his hair I turned to Puck, "and you your outfit need something else, something edgy " I walked to his closet, and pulled out a black leather jacket and threw it at him. "The white V-neck looks good, but that," pointing to the jacket I continued, "will give it something extra."

"I feel like Kurt." He mumbled under his breath and though he wouldn't admit it, I knew he knew I was right. "Why are you in here anyway? Get out."

"I need to borrow your lap top, for the project."

"Just use yours."

"I can't mine is dead and the charger is broken."

"Sucks for you." He pushed past me and the guys left, on their way to I guess a party. But I then heard arguing in the Kitchen. Lisa was yelling at Puck. I laughed, when Puck yelled up the stairs.

"Katie you can use my laptop, but if you break it, I will kill you!"

"NOAH!" I heard Lisa yell but he was already out the door. I guess she heard the whole thing? Maybe moms really do have eyes in the back of there heads, and ears that can pick up any sound. I shrugged and picked up his lap top and walked into my room.

* * *

My door received a knock.

'Come in!" I shouted not taking my eyes off of the computer screen.

"Hey" I heard a voice say which knew was Jason's and he sat beside me.

I was laying on my stomach on the bed, with the computer in front of me. "Hi" I flatly greeted him, still haven't taken my eyes off of the computer.

"So what scene are we doing?" In the corner of my eye I could see he was uncomfortable.

"I don't know." I replied

"How about one the known ones, like the one where they die, or the balcony?' he suggested innocently.

"I am not doing the balcony scene with you. But the death scene might not be bad, watching you die." I smirked.

"Um, that's not scary or anything." He scooted away. The look on his face and his reaction was priceless. I let out a small chuckle turning away form him, making sure he didn't see it, but he did.

"Ha! I made you laugh."

"No, you made me chuckle two completely different things!"

"What ever, the point is both involve you smiling, which I made you do!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Co-Workers can make each other chuckle!" I argued.

"Then why did my co-worker try and hide it, hmm?"

"So this," I said gesturing to what was going on, "wouldn't happen."

"Yeah sure." He said completely un-convinced.

"Just shut up and lets get started, the faster this gets done the faster I can get away from you."

"Again. Ouch!" He over dramatically held his heart. I let out another chuckle when he was about to say something.

"Shut up, or I'll hurt you." I stated before he was able to get what he was going to say in.

* * *

Checking his pockets and book bag to make sure he had everything, he gave me a smile and headed out the door. Closing the door quickly to not catch a glimpse of the truck, I headed back upstairs. Plopping down on my bed, I let out a long breath and stared at my ceiling.

Okay working on the project was fine, and Jason wasn't that bad, its just I can't trust him, it isn't possible. I have had so many let downs in my life. Okay that's being a bit dramatic, really the biggest let down in my life was my mom but I was BIG, what happened, I just, it was hard. Then when my dad flipped the off switch to emotions in the house afterwards, made it worse. I shook my head trying to remove the memories and turned back to the computer. Bored I decided to go onto FaceBook. But instead of clicking the web, I accidently clicked open his pictures.

"Oops" I said and went to exit out when I just made it start to do a slide show. I hate his computer, he's a PC guy, I am more of a Mac person.

"No. Crap." I muttered to myself when I stopped and pressed pause, at one particular picture. Whoa.

"Katie I need my comp-" he entered my room, looked at the screen, and his face went red with anger.

"Why are you looking through my stuff!" he didn't put it as a question.

"I didn't mean it, I accidently clicked a button and your pictures came up."

REALLY? THAT WHY IS IT ON PAUSE HUH?" For the first time ever I was scared of him. I hated yelling. I know he wouldn't hit me, but just his voice. It went right through me.

"Puck I am sorry. But really it was a mistake."

"YEAH YOU SEEM TO MAKE A LOT OF THOSE!" He shot.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. EVERYBODY knows. Why is me finding out such a big deal."

"IT JUST IS!"

"What is going on?" Lisa came into the room, with my dad beside her.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO STAY OUT OFF PEOPLES BUISNESS!"

I got louder, he was being completely irrational! "YOU'RE BEING COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL!"

"WELL YOU'RE BEING A BITCH!"

"WELL YOU'RE BEING A JACKASS WHO DOESN'T CARE WHAT OTHERS FEEL!"

"HA! NOW I KNOW WHY JASON DECIDED TO SCREW YOU OVER." He regretted it, I could see it, he hid it pretty well, but he did. But those words, they didn't hurt, not even give a little sting, because I knew they were out of anger. I just sighed mentally than out loud.

"NOAH!" I heard Lisa yell as he walked downstairs and out the door.

She turned to me, "He didn't mean it, he says things when he's mad, he didn't mean it."

"I know." I simply stated I heard his engine start and the car roar out of the drive way.

This is great.

*** So we needed more Jason, and some over protective Puck, At least I thought so.. hmmm, what did Katie see? You probably already know, but oh well..lol

Oh and P.s keep reviewing! They make me smile and tell me ANY ideas you might have. I am open to all suggestions. (=


	15. Chapter 15

As I walked down into the kitchen, I flipped the light on and got a glass of water. Sitting at the table I had two different feelings. I was mostly confused, but also worried. It as 2am and Puck wasn't home. I couldn't sleep until I heard that old truck roar into the driveway. I know I am a worry wort, but still he was on a wrath of anger, who knows what he was doing. I took a sip of my water and rested my head on the table. I may be worried but I'm as tried as hell. I closed my eyes, for what I thought would be a few minutes.

* * *

I popped up to the sound of my phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I groggily and rested my head on my hand.

"Katie?"

"Quinn, is everything ok?"

"Yeah Katie, come open your front door." She said and the line went dead. I let out a yawn and looked at the clock 4am. What's going on? I walked to the front door, unlocked it and pulled it open to see a struggling Quinn, holding up a wasted Puck.

"Katie!" Puck excitedly stumbled over to me and fell on top of me, causing me to fall back into the wall.

"I-I missed you so much, I loooooove you!" he slurred out and started petting my head.

"What happened?" I questioned to Quinn as she helped me get him to the couch.

"I don't know he just showed up at my house, about an hour ago.

* * *

Flashback (It will be in Quinns POV)

My phone rang and took me out of my sleep. I looked at the caller id, I knew something had to be up, that number hasn't popped up on my phone in foerver.

"Hello?"

"Quinn come outside, I have an issue" I heard Finn say on the other line. I threw on slippers and a jacket and walked out side, there I saw Finn and a drunk Puck.

"What the hell?" I questioned confused and annoyed, typical Puck.

"Well, okay, long story short, Katie borrowed Pucks lap top, Katie saw the pictures of you him and baby Beth. Puck got pissed, stormed out, and called me, I met up with him but by the time I was able to make up and excuse to my mom and Burt why I was going out, he already got like this." He let out a breath and continued," and now he won't leave until he sees you."

"Thaaaaaaaaats rrrrrrrrrrrrrright!" Puck pointed to me, of course, when life gets hard, Puck drinks his troubles away, but I have never seen him this bad, he is usually able to control himself.

I went over to him and looked him in the eye,' You need to get home, you got your wish, you saw me, you need go now." I said gently, but Puck wasn't having it, and started throwing a fit like a 5 year old. He was getting louder and louder, and if my mom ended waking up I'd be dead.

"I AMMM NNNOOOOOOOOT LEAVING!" he said dragging this ms ns and os.

'Okay! Shhhh." I calmed him and turned to Finn, "You have to get home before you're killed by your mom and Burt. I'll drive him home."

Finn helped me get him into my car, thanked me and drove off. As I buckled in Puck He wouldn't shut up.

"Quinn" he whipped his head toward me "I-I am so sorry." He slurred, "I was mean and you have such pretty hair." He picked up some and started playing with it in amazment.

"Okay." I lauhghed as I removed my hair from his hand, you need to get home.

"You have a purdy laugh to." He tried to stick his hand in my mouth.

"No Puck."

"I am sowwy I just waned to see the laugh," he looked at me and I hopped into the drivers seat. All he kept saying on the way home was "sowwy". I just kept thinking about what made him get like this. I always knew he got sensitive whenever Beth was beaught up, but this, this was over the edge, what if something happed? What if he didn't call Finn, and tried driving he could've died! Those thoughts just circulated in my head, and as much as I tried to make pretend that I didn't care about him, I did, so, so much.

End of flash back.

* * *

"And now we are here." She nervously smiled.

"Look Quinn you look tired, and I am so tired, so help me get him into bed and then go home." I yawned out.

She helped me get him upstairs and turned down the hall.

"No, I want him in my room, so I can watch him, I have a bunch of extra pillows in there and blankets for me, so it'll just be easier than me having to carry them to his room." We laid him on the bad and he immediately fell asleep. I knew it wouldn't be for long, that alcohol would catch up to him soon enough, so set a trash can next to the bed.

Throwing the extra blankets and pillow on the floor, I lied down on them. My little hand made bed wasn't that bad. I stayed up for the next half hour, to make sure Puck was okay, and I couldn't fight myself anymore. My eyes closed and I was out.

I woke up to the beautiful sound of Puck dry heaving. I got up and went downsatirs and grabbed a bottle of water. I gave it to him and forced him to drink. I then sat there rubbing his back as the alcohol finally flowed into the trash can. When he was done, I made him drink some more, and he quickly returned to sleep. I took the bag out of the trash and almost barfing myself, tied it and head downstairs again, I walked out the back door and threw it in the outside trash cans, so Lisa and my dad would find out I retuned to my little bed and passed out.

5 times, 5! That's how many times Puck got up and got sick, his fifth was at seven in the morning. What the hell did he drink? By the third time, I didn't another replacing the bag I just left it in there figuring he'd get up again.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine." I opened the shades and turned on the lights in my room. Receiving a groan from Puck as he covered his face with the pillow.

"Here." I said holding out Advil and water.

"Thanks." He mumbled out and took the pills. He just sat there. So I started to fold up my little bed I made.

"You slept on the floor?" He asked.

"I had to. You needed the bed more than me." He just looked at me," Oh and Lisa and my dad asked what was going on, you know why you were sleeping on my room, I just told them we made up and I got scared from watch a scary movie before I went to bed so you slept with me, because they didn't see I was on the floor, they just saw you in my bed so if they ask go with it.." I picked up the linens and put them back in my closet.

"How bad?"

'Huh?" I turned and looked at him.

"I don't remember anything form last night, that's never happened to me, so how bad was I?"

"Well, you told me you missed me and loved me, so that just sums it up."

"How?"

"Come on Puck, you told me you MISSED me and LOVED me."

"Katie, I don't," he stopped so I just helped along knowing what he was going to say.

"I know, but it's just you wouldn't be caught dead saying you loved someone in a million years." I smiled at hm.

"So what happened last night, I didn't, please tell me I didn't.."

"No Puck you didn't drive home."

I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, and told the whole story, from the fight, which he remembered, to Finn, to Quinn, and how he got here. He asked how he got that drunk, but I knew nothing about that part. After I finished the tale, we sat there in silence, a very awkward silence, I just played with the hem of my shirt.

"Why?" Puck suddenly asked, causing me to look up at him in question.

"Why what?"

"Why, why did you do it, help me, take care of me, cover for me? You could've let me crash and burn and get my ass beat by my mom. Especially after what I said last night."

"Well as entertaining as that would've been, I am not like that. I know we don't get along, and what you said to me last night, I wasn't going to go on a whole dramatic rampage about it, you said it out of anger. And you had my back, so I have your." I honestly stated and looked at him. He just looked down.

"Well, I am umm really, you know I apolo- I just."

"I know Puck." For Noah Puckerman to even attempt to say sorry was enough for me.

* * *

The day continued on, and I helped Puck through his hang over, which he had a major one of. I just kept pondering the thought of why Puck freaked out like that. I was in the Kitchen with Lisa, when last nights fight came to topic.

"Well Katie I am happy you two made up." She smiled as she stirred the pasta sauce.

"Yeah, so am I, but can I ask you something? But you can't tell Puck I asked."

"Well it depends on the question." She replied and put down her spoon.

"Why, when I saw the picture, why did he freak out?" I asked

"As you probably saw, that picture of him, Quinn and baby Beth, was taken the day Beth was born. Noah he tries his hardest to hide his feeling, but when it comes to Beth, he lashes out. He always wanted to keep her, but Quinn couldn't so they gave he up, and Noah, his dad wasn't the best, so when he thinks of that day, when he thinks of Beth, he thinks that when she gets older, she will think he is a dead beat, that just threw her out of his life, like his father did. That picture, he likes to keep to himself, but barely looks at it and when he does, he gets really upset and when other people see it, well, I saw it one time, and he did the same thing. I think it's because he feels that people with think the same thing he does. I know it's weird, but it's the way he handles his emotions"

I just sat there and took it all in, I never knew that, about him wanting to keep Beth, about the picture, his dad, any of it. Maybe Puck and I are more similar than we thought.

* * *

****ooooooo why ware they similar? And awww cute Kate and Puck moment, and Puck and Quiin moment 3..haha and awww poor Puck =(

*** Keep reviewing, I love reading them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my newest reviewer(sorry I meant to metion you in the last chapter, but forgot /=) Puckleberryfinn111 & Ending Are Overrated! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! =)**

**And sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I have a case of writters block again )= So suggestions and ideas, are highly appreciated! =)**

Even thought, Puck and I made up, dinner was awkward, not only did I learn about his whole situation, but my dad did also. So dinner was mostly silence, which I thought I should break.

"So.." All eyes moved to my direction. "Today in school, I performed my song for glee club."

"You're in glee club?" My father questioned, really?

"Dad I told you this weeks ago." I insisted and shook my head, going back to my dinner.

"Must have slipped my mind." He replied.

Looking down at my food, I mumbled out, "You seem to do that a lot."

"Would you like to share that with the rest of the table?" My dad gave me a stern look.

I just continued to look down. So here is something you should know about my dad, we do not have a close relationship AT ALL. Our conversations, consist of, hello, goodbye, and small talk. This is because of, like I said earlier, because of my mom, he closed off all emotions in our house, and because we both are pretty suborn, and have similar personalities, we clash, so when we talk a lot, it usual ends up in an argument.

On top of everything being awkward, I still was shocked finding out Puck, was, was a father. I can't believe it. I have so many questions, which of course, I won't ask, that would make this more awkward, and probably cause what happened last night to happen again. I just can't believe Finn forgave him. Puck is a father, Puck is a father, ad many times as I say it, I still can' believe it, Puck is a father. Holy crap!

* * *

As we walked out of gym, I told Nat the events that took place this week end, and she didn't seem shocked when I told her about Puck, I knew she knew something! Stopping at our lockers, I put my bag and books in there, and took out my money.

"I just can't believe it." I sat there still stunned by everything.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in, just imagine if you were Quinn, or Puck, or even Finn.' Natalie sated.

"Yeah you're right, but, how did Finn even forgive him?"

"Telling the complete truth, that mystery hasn't been solved for me." She replied, placing her things in her locker.

My phone began to ring, and I looked at the number, you have got to be kidding me. I told Nat I'd meet her at the table and walked into the bathroom to answer the call. Flipping my phone open and not giving the person a chance to even talk.

"Look I swear, STOP calling me, because if you don't, I will have the police on your ass!" I slammed the phone shut and leaned on the wall.

"Well that was a pleasant hello." Quinn said walking out of the stall and nodding towards the phone. "Who was that?"

"It was nobody just an annoyance in my life." She sot me a worried look." Quinn I promise if something were wrong, I'm not stupid I'd tell someone."

"Alright." She sighed and washed her hands, as I stood and waited for her. When she finished I went to walk out the door, to lunch when she stopped me. "Wait, Katie." She grabbed my arm and I turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

Well," she bit her lip, and looked down, than looked back up again, "now that you know the whole story, about everything, well, you aren't mad are you? Especially because I didn't tell you."

"Mad? Quinn, I'm not mad at all. You didn't have to tell me anything. That was your private life, and I'm lucky enough that you trusted me to open up as much as you did. The rest was your privacy and I respect that." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure, I at least could've warned you, and I mean Puck freaking out on you, I don't want it to be, I mean," She couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Quinn," I said grabbing her shoulder, "I'm not mad, sure, Puck freaked out, but I understood why, and we are okay now, and besides, Puck and I don't exactly have the greatest brother sister relationship out there to begin with." I laughed and she did too.

We walked out of the bathroom and into lunch.

* * *

Being dismissed form glee, I grabbed my things, and started out the door, only to be stopped.

"Katie, hold up, I need to talk to you." I heard Finn say and walk up to me.

"What's up?"

"I really need your help, you see the whole date thing with Rachel-"

"Wait, you STILL haven't done that?"

"Well," trying to search for an excuse he failed, "no."

"Finn are you serious?"

"I told you I suck at these things." He whined.

"Stop whining and be a man! You're doing this for the girl you love!" I encouraged.

"I know, I'm just not creative." He looked down to the floor.

"Come on Finn there has to be on idea you've had."

"Well, there was one, but it's so corny, and it's not something huge and fancy, and expensive." He said and sat on the piano bench.

I sat next to him, "Sure, Rachel is proper and likes things in order, but she's not materialistic, so I am sure whatever your idea is she'll love." I insisted.

"Okay well we were talking the other day and I found out her favorite flower was a white lily and.." Finn continued with his plan, and, I was really surprised what he came up with, it was adorable and something Rachel would love.

"So, you really think she's like it?" he questioned.

"Finn she is going to LOVE it. It's so sweet, unique and romantic." I smiled

"Okay good." He sighed of relief. "Well I have got to go, my mom wants me to some chores around the house."

"Well, have fun." I joked

"Oh I'll have tons." He replied back sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

We said our good bys and he left. I started to gather my books when I remembered, crap!

I looked at the clock, it was 3:45, and there was no way he was still going to be there. I rushed out of school, maybe I could catch Finn and he could give me a ride, I opened the door leading to out side, when I bumped into something, I prepared to hit the floor but was caught.

"You're still here?" I was shocked. He stood me up straight.

"Yeah I was coming into look for you, what was taking you so long?"

"Wait, what's with the sudden nice Puck? What happened to 3:30 or I leave?"

"Would you have liked me to have left?"

"No it's just weird. I guess." I started as we walked to the car.

"Well don't get used to it, I just did it because you saved my ass the other night. I mean, me mom would've killed me." He said

As he got into the drivers seat I replied, "Every time you mention how your mom would've beat you, you make me regret my decision to help you more and more."

"Just shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Katie." Jason smiled to me.

"Oh hey Jason, so today after glee, the library?"

"Yeah no problem." Okay so I know what you are thinking, I haven't blown Jason off, and let him speak more than 1 thing to me outside of the project. I know what Jason did to me was screwed up, and he deserved every ounce of hate I dished out to him, and it may seem we are back on a friendly level, but that's just for the time being. When we finish the project, we'll go our separate ways and that will be that.

I shut my locker, and started walking towards English.

"So, you know that we still haven't decided exactly on what scene to do, right?"

"Yes, but we can't agree on anything, so it makes it kind of hard." I said as we reached the classroom and took our seats.

"No, you just hate all of my suggestions."

"You only had one, which was the balcony scene, which involves a kiss, which we will not be doing." I flat out said, he went to object but Mrs. Serelly walked in.

"Okay class, well I am going to let you work on your projects, but first, I would like to add a twist to it. I want you guys to take the scenes and make them modern, make it like it's happening today, and also, I want you guys to re-invent your scenes, now what I mean by that, is, you can change the event. For example, say the balcony scene, what if Romeo was never there? Or what if Juliet never said those things?" She said excitedly and made us get to work.

Jason and I sat there for a few minutes, while discussion irrupted around us. I sat there thinking of what scene we could do and how we could change it, when it clicked.

"I got it!" I turned to Jason, "What if, what if Juliet awoke BEFORE Romeo drank the poison."

Jason turned to me getting where I was going, "They would have their chance. They would be able to run off together."

"Looks like we got our project." I became excited and Jason and I high fived.

* * *

As I walked out of English with Jason, he was telling some joke, which wasn't that funny, but the enthusiasm behind his voice was.

I walked up to my locker, when Nat came up.

"Hey Katie!" she smiled, which soon faded when she saw who was standing next to me. She just glared.

"Um, hey Nat." Jason tried breaking the silence that occurred.

"It's Natalie." She crossed her arms.

"But everyone calls you Nat." Jason stated confused.

"Only people I LIKE are allowed to call me that. Scum bags like you aren't." She shifted her weight to her left leg.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Jason said backing away," Bye Katie." He then looked to Nat, "Natalie." He gave an awkward wave and walked away.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" She said sort of upset.

'We aren't hanging out, we are just partners for the project, or as I put it to him, co-workers."

"Well, you and your, "co-worker"," She said putting air quotes around co –worker, "seemed to be pretty happy.

'Look Nat nothing is going on." I assured her. 'I fell for his tricks once and refuse to fall for them again, I promise after the project is over, we will both go out separate ways and be gone from each others lives."

"Okay, I jut don't want to see you get hurt." She hugged me.

"I promise I won't" I smiled and hugged her back.

My phone started vibrating, taking it out of my bag I looked at it.

"Oh my God." I moaned and threw back in.

"Who keeps calling that you don't want to answer?" she questioned as we started to walk.

"Nobody."

From the corner of my eye, I could see her worry I stopped and turned to her,"I went through this with Quinn, nothing is wrong, If something was, I would tell you."

"Alright." She stated and we began walking again.

* * *

As I walked into glee I took my usual seat, I was kind of early, so the only people her, were Finn and Rachel, her were, trapped in there own conversation, and Mike and Matt. So I pulled out my notebook and started writing down some things for the project for Mrs. Serelly.

"So somebody has been getting friendly, with a Mr. Jason Miller, again." I jumped the voice catching me by surprise. I turned to see Mercedes with Kurt standing by her, getting ready to listen to the explanation I was going to give to them.

"We are English partners, that's all. Nothing is going on when we finish the project, which is due this Friday, we will go separate ways." I assured them and turned back to my notebook, going over some of my ideas.

"Alright, but what happened to you hating him, hmm?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"We were going to fail the project if all we did was fight every 2 seconds, so I decided I had to be friendly with him, to get the project done." Saying this made me feel like I was trying to convince myself more than anything, but I immediately shook that out of my head.

"Alright, but be careful with him, and make sure it's just until the project is over." Mercedes warned, I nodded my head, and Mr. Shue walked in.

"Alright guys," he said and clapped his and together.

Mr. Shue dismissed us from Glee, I stood up and grabbed my bag and notebook, I turned and saw Jason standing there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Lets go." I smiled and we walked out, but not before Puck grabbed my arm.

""Where are you going with _him._" Puck spoke loud enough for Jason to hear, causing Jason to step back.

"Chill, we are going to the library to work on our project." Puck looked unsure, but let go of my arm, and walked over to Jason, standing close enough that Pucks chest was almost touching his, Jason was a little shorted then Puck so his gaze went downward, and Jason looked like he was going to pee himself.

"You lay a hand on her, and you won't have to worry about finishing your English project on time." Puck clenched his fists, and looked satisfied my jaosn scared expression. He turned and walked away, with a smirk on his face, "Just call me when you're done." He said to me and walked out

Jason looked to me, and slowly walked over, I think he was scared that if he got to close Puck would pop out of no where and kill him.

"Don't worry." Referring to his face I laughed and patted him on the back, "I need a good grade on this, so I won't let Puck kill you." The tenseness in his body faded slightly and I continued. "Until after the project, I smirked and walked out of the room.

"Oh very funny." He said catching up to me.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the library I opened my notebook, and opened my Romeo and Juliet book, to the page of the scene we were doing.

"Okay," I said and placed my notebook on the table," we have to make this scene more modern and decided we would change it up before he drank the poison. Right?"

"Sounds right." He said and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, so all we do now is write, a modern version the scene, and put in our version." We got to work, and it stated going really well.

He came and sat next to me from his seat across the table and we started discussing how this would work and he leaned in to see what I was writing better.

"And we are done." I said happily, closing the notebook, and looking up. Just to come to notice how close we were, especially our faces.

"U-um." I cleared my through and looked down.

"Making you nervous, am I?" he smiled and leaned closer.

"Knock it off." I finally realized what was going on and pushed him away gently.

"You know it true." He put on a crooked grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up, and let my print this out in peace." I stated as the papers began to slide out of the printers.

"What? Come on, you got nervous, just admit it," he said stepping closer. "How about now, is this making you nervous." I tried to push him away again, but he maintained his stance, so I looked down letting my hair cover my face.

"Am I making you blush, hmm? Is that blush I see on Katie?" he said surprised.

I immediately looked up, "Just shut up and here," I said taking the sheet of paper that just printed and shoving it against his chest. "You didn't make me blush, or make me nervous, you just caught me off guard." I said again seeming like I was tryring to convince myself more than him, "And, in order to get close enough to me to even make me blush I need to forgive you which I haven't! And remember, "Co- workers, that's all we are and co-workers don't do this." I said gesturing between the two of us.

"They do if one co-worker likes the other." He slyly said.

"Goodbye Jason." I said walking out of the library giving him a backwards wave.

I walked out the doors of McKinnely, and the sunshine hit my face, I reached in my bag and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Puck said on the other end.

"Hey Puck, I'm done can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah be there in 5, so be ready.' The line went dead, and I flipped my phone closed and returned it to my bag, of course it starts to ring when I do so. I dug through my bag and picked up the phone. And looked at the id.

"I guess you didn't get my message, leave me the hell alone, I swear you cal one more time, expect the police to be at your door step!" I slammed the phone shut and leaned agains the wall, running my hands through my hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking down the hall way I couldn't help but think about how I felt with Jason yesterday, why did I get that weird feeling when he was so close? It felt kind of like how I felt when I was first with him. They didn't just start yesterday, they started the other night, Sunday night when he came over to work on the English project again.

_Flashback_

_As Jason and I started working on the project I kept sneaking glances at him. He looked to cute, in the blue plaid button down he had on(A/N if you have seen degrassi, think about Drew, if you haven't just Google, drew form degrassi) Blue was definitely his color. This happened yesterday too. No Katie, stop, you have to not look at him, or at least not look at him in that way. He played you, and didn't even care, then he made the whole school think you were a slut. I blinked and tried looking away but it was like my eyes were glued to him. I can't believe this, I ma not falling over him again, I'm not, it's not even in the question. But he's just so cute, and he has been really sweet to me, may-_

_"Katie!" I was snapped out of my trance by my name being called and fingers snapping in my face._

_"Huh what?" I said as I tried to shake the previous thoughts out of my head._

_" Should we add pictures or no?"_

_"Oh, uh yeah I guess." I forced out trying to sound casual._

_"So," he smirked, "what were you starring at?"_

_"Don't be so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes and went back to work. I then felt his breath from behind, hitting my skin, almost giving me goose bumps._

_'Get back to work." I turned around and our face were almost touching I quickly turned away, and handed him one of the papers, and whispered out a simple, "now." And in the corner of my eye, I could see him smirking._

_End_

This has to stop, even if I did like him again, I just can't be with him, I mean one, I don't feel like I could trust him and two, I would look like an idiot to go back to him, after what he did. All the feelings about him that I have been having made me come to the conclusion to skip out on lunch and go to the library to work on our project. We didn't have much left, so if I worked on it today, then we wouldn't have to meet up after school, and then tomorrow we would probably finish it. I just needed one Jason free-ish day, so I can figure out what I'm going to do.

Placing my bag on the seat next to me, I pulled out my notebook, perfecting what we had, I then got to work, typing up the script we wrote for our scene. I was making progress and was happy. If I finished this up today, all we would have to do is rehearse tomorrow and Thursday. Then we would be out of each other's lives. Well other than glee, and English, and the fact that we go to the same school. Oh you know what I mean.

"Katie?" I jumped, not excepting someone else to come in here, I turned to see Quinn. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with yourself." She continued and laughed.

"No it fine." I paused, "Wait what?" I questioned.

"You were talking to yourself."

"Oh." I looked down and blushed.

"So, what were you talking about?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Oh you know, life. The weather, the news." I joked.

"Here." Rolling her eyes and letting out a slight laugh she handed me a sandwich.

"What's this?"

"Your skipping lunch, you have to be hungry, so there is a sandwich and since nothing really interesting is going on, I thought I'd keep you company." She stated I thanked her and took a bite of my lunch, and turned back to her.

"Well, I'm just working on my project, so not much excitement going on here."

"No it's fine." She smiled and looked at the screen. "Oh right, the Romeo and Juliet thing." she remembered.

"Yup, I'm just about done." I began to type again and then read It over and made sure there were no errors, and hit print. "And there."

"Now that that is out of the way, we have some things to discuss." She said looking at me and taking another bite of her sandwich.

"And those things are?" I asked.

"Well, I heard someone has been getting a little to close with Jason." She smirked and I groaned.

"I told Kurt and Mercedes-" she cut me off

"I know what you told them, but you have to tell me, is that a lie?"

"Well, okay it's like this. Recently, I have been feeling, differently about him. I mean I feel like how I felt when I first met him. My stomach fills with butterflies, my heart speeds up, and I can't help but look at him." Quinn was about to respond but I continued," and I already got the speech about not re-falling for him because of what he did, and blah blah blah, from Kurt and Mercedes."

"Look all I am going to say is sometimes, people that hurt you deserve a second chance." The bell then rang and I walked out of the Library thinking over Quinn's words, maybe she was right.

* * *

Today was finally Friday, and I woke up pretty excited about the day, and became even happier, when they day was going very well. In math we had a pop quiz, which I aced. My team one in basketball in PE, I dodged a slushy facial twice, and to top it off, Jason and I were amazing at out scene. We walked out of English pretty pumped.

"We did awesome!' he high fived me.

"I told you in the end all the hard work would pay off." I spoke as I shoved something's into my locker, picked up my bag and continued to glee.

"This day just keeps getting better." I explained with a smile on my face.

"And why is that? Is it because you got to spend time with this beautiful face?'

I rolled my eyes, "Someone is getting a little cocky."

"Hey you're the one always starring." He shot back.

"Shuddup." I mumbled out while blushing.

"See a blush, I am making progress." E whispered as we walked into glee, I was about to argue when Mr. Shue walked in.

"Katie, can I see you for minute?" He gestured to the hall way. I followed him out and turned to see the person I have been trying to avoid.

Of course my great day has to me ruined.

*** Here it is! There person who has been harassing Katie with the frantic calls ;) well next chapt you will se (=


	19. Chapter 19

"Katie, you've grown up so much." She came over and cupped my face in her hands, which I immediately shoved away.

"Mom, what are you doing here? At my school?" By this time Mr. Shue walked into the choir room, I guess to give us privacy.

"Well you haven't been answering my calls."

"Yeah, God doesn't anybody take a hint anymore, when I don't pick up my phone it means, don't want to talk to you!"

"Katie, please just hear me out."

"Oh, like how you heard me out, when you would come home drunk, falling over. When I was 7 years old, I would be taking care of you! You and your drunk and drugged up ass! It's supposed to be you taking care of me mom!"

"Katie, please-"

"No mom, dad was at work all the time, I get that, it must of sucked, that we barely saw him, but there were other ways to deal with that! But no to you, coming home, drunk and sometimes high, leaving me to take care of you. Holding your hair back all night, while your face hung over the toilet, leaving me home alone at 7! Telling me you would kill me if I told dad! That was the way you chose, and because of that, you lost your husband, and your relationship with your daughter."

"That was the beer talking it wasn't-"

"I don't care you still did it! Just, just leave!" She just stared at me.

"Alright, no, than I will." I walked back into the Glee room, and went to grab my bag.

"Katie?" Mr. Shue questioned.

"I'm going home."

"Katie!" I heard her voice say. Great lets have the whole club find out about my sad excuse for a mom.

"Go home!" I yelled and tried to push past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Please."

"No! I am leaving! Just leave me alone. If you think you can just re-enter my life than you're wrong. I am doing fine, Dad is doing fine! He is re-married to a great women, who I love to say is my mom, unlike you!"

"Katie."

"No Debbie! My life is great, I have all these friends, and I have a step brother. Okay? Just, stay out of my life!" I shoved her arm off and ran out of the room.

"Katie!" I heard calls form different voices, One, my mom, the other Mr. Shue, and I thought I might have heard Puck calling me, but that thought was erased from my head.

I ran and ran, until I thought I was far enough. I collapsed on the grass at a local park. I just laid there.

* * *

It's been 4 hours, and in those hours, I have received calls from, Lisa, my dad, and even Puck. I had like a billion missed calls from all of them. I also got calls form Nat, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, everyone. I guess they were getting worried, I mean I haven't turned up and it was already dark, but I couldn't go back home. I'm not ready, I know I have had 4 hours alone but I need more. I walked up to the lake and just sat down, looking at the reflection of the moon off the water.

"Your dad is going to kill you." I heard a voice say and then sit beside me.

"Let him, my life already sucks. Everyone that enters my life tries to hurt me. Jason, Krista, my mom."

"So three people, you still have Glee, Nat, and, and me."

I looked," You?"

"Hey, what was it you said?"

I just looked at him.

"You said that if it came down to it I would be there, and sure we don't get along, but I am still technically your older brother. So it is my job to annoy you, but it is also my job to be there for you."

I looked to him and smiled. "Really?"

"Katie, look, we got off on the wrong foot, I just, lately things haven't gone my way, so when you and your dad got added to the mix, I felt like my life was just turning upside down. It kind of just pushed me over the edge."

I nodded again and gave a smile. He then continued, "So, what do you say, we start again, and this time, I'll be somewhat nicer." He stuck out his hand, indicating a shake, I put my hand out but he quickly took his hand back, "BUT, don't expect me to not annoy you, because getting you mad is fun sometimes." He smirked

"Dido." I smirked back and we shook hands.

We sat for a while longer, Puck called my dad and told him he found me and is with me, and that we would be home in a little bit. I didn't want to go home just yet, between my moms surprise visit, and going home to have to face my dad's wrath of anger.

"Does he know?" I asked Puck looking down at the grass.

"Your dad? About your mom?" He questioned to be sure of what I was asking.

I nodded.

"Well, I just told him your mom showed up at school, and that you two had a fight, I really didn't know what to tell him, because I don't really know what happened."

"Oh." Was all I said. After what happened with my mom, just bringing her up would make him get angry, so him finding out she was at school, he's probably on a rampage.

As we sat there I started getting tired, and laid back on the grass and closed my eyes.

"Oh no." was all I heard before I was on my feet.

"Whaaaat." I wined

"You aren't falling asleep here leaving me to have to carry you." He crossed his arms.

"What happed to being a nice brother?" I said as I reached my arms up to him.

He grabbed my hand a dragged me to his truck. I hopped in and closed the door, crossing my arms I glared at him.

"Hey we still agreed on annoying each other at times" He smiled and drove to the house.

* * *

As the only light in my room was the small amount of sunlight that snuck through my blinds came in, I laid there, looking at the ceiling as if I was looking for an answer. Why had she returned? Why did she have to make the pain in my heart I had developed because of her leaving return? Looking at the clock, I stood up. 6:30, it was Saturday and I was awake, walking downstairs at 6: 30 am. I walked into the Kitchen to see my dad reading the paper and drinking his coffee; he was in full work attire. By the look he gave me, I knew it was time to have a talk about yesterday, which we didn't get a chance to do. Yesterday, when Noah was taking me home, I fell asleep in the car, and I guess he carried me in.

"What were you thinking? Running off, not giving us a call, you had us worried sick, we called all your friends, Noah drove around for hours, we thought something happened to you." He didn't yell, but he had a voice on, that made me know he was upset.

"I-I jus needed to get away." I looked down and stated in an audible whisper.

"Katie, I understand why you are upset, I am upset too, but you can't run away every time life gives you problems." He stated.

"I wasn't running." I told him.

"Then what were you doing? Hm? Sitting around waiting for you problems to magically be solved, because that's not the correct way to face things either."

"Right. The correct way is to shut out every emotion you have in your body. Making your daughter go through everything alone." I snapped standing up.

"You do not speak to your father that way young lady."

"I don't care anymore, ever since the whole incident with mom, you were never the same. After it, we had to shut out all our emotion, every time we had more than a five minute conversation with each other we would fight, like now, and we never had the same relationship we used to have." I yelled to him.

"Now that's not true." He came toward me.

"Look at us and tell me if it isn't true." The tears started to flow, the tears that I wasn't able to let out yesterday just because I was to angry. "All I want is for us to be able to talk, for me to feel comfortable to go to you when I need help, and for you to tell me it's going to be okay. Do you know I feel ashamed to cry in front of you? My own father, all because I feel like you will be disappointed I let my problems get the best of me, and that I am weak?" I was sobbing now, struggling to get my statement out.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt my fathers arms wrap around me and embrace me in a hug, a hug I have been waiting for since my mother was taken away.

"I-I just feel like it's my fault." I looked up to my father as he sat me down, he squatted in front of me and help my two hands.

"I never wanted you to feel that way Katie, I swear. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I guess I just felt at fault because I let everything get out of control, I wasn't there as much as I should've been." He let out and hugged me again. I just cried. This was something I have been wanting, I just wish my mom wasn't the reason it happened


	20. Chapter 20

The smell of amazing food is what woke me up today. It's my favorite time of the year, well one of my favorite times. It's the time where it's okay to be a flat out fat ass. That's right it's Thanksgiving, a time of loving, thanks and delicious food. I let out a yawn as I stretched and walked downstairs, I walked into the Kitchen and saw Lisa cooking as she listened to Christmas music.

"Hey." I smiled and sat at the table with a glass of juice.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled back and continued humming along with the music.

"Uh, Lisa not to pry, but aren't you Jewish."

"Mhm." She said not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"so why are you listening to Christmas music?" I laughed.

"I love the holiday! I mean I celebrate Hanukkah, but Noah and I have always celebrated Christmas also." She stated and went back to cooking. I shrugged and went to walk out when she stopped me.

"Katie, can you go wake up Noah, I want you guys to clean up the house a little before the company arrives." I smiled and walked out of the room I opened Pucks door, and there he was sleeping in shorts tangled in his sheets.

"Oh and Katie!" Lisa yelled up the stairs.

"YE-" I stopped myself in mid yell, I looked to Puck and he moved around a little, so I ran to the stairs, "Yeah?"

"I have to go pick up a few extra things at the store, and your dad went to go pick your cousins up at the airport, so you'll be home alone for a bit."

"Alright no problem!" I yelled back and rolled my eyes, I hate my cousins, they're so ugh! See my dad has only a sister, and she's older, she's very prim and proper, to the Tee. And Uncle Mike, barely says a word to the kids, he just sits there and discusses politics and what not with the adults. Now on to the monsters I'm related to. There are three of them, the twins, Courtney and Maria, they are 17, and then there's the baby, Riley, she's only 4 months, and she's the sweetest thing alive, well, not for long.

I went to turn to go back to Puck's room when I all I heard was 'BOO!"

"AHH!" I screamed and almost fell backwards down the stairs, but was caught before I did.

'I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I said and slapped him on the arm, which I know did very little damage.

He just smirked and walked into the bathroom, and I heard the shower go on.

"Wait! Puck we need to clean!"

"Yeah and?" He yelled over the water.

"You better not take long in there!" Which of course he did I waited for 30 minutes and would've continued if my dad didn't call saying he's be home in an hour, so I got to work. The house was as clean as I could get, for I wanted to avoid and critical comments from Aunt Kerry.

As I finished Puck came out of the shower.

"Well, how nice of you to join me." I said sarcastically.

" I know right?" he smiled and sat his but on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and went up stairs got ready and came back down. I curled my hair slightly to give it a little bounce,/teens/ (first girl) and Put on a black high wasted skirt with a grey .com/assets/ab/product_images/4193242112_

I go back downstairs, to find Puck how I left him, only the TV was off, he had on a nicer shirt, and two old people were sitting behind him.

"Um, hello." I say politely and sit on the love seat next to the couch.

"Oh is this your new sister Noah? Oh she his darling, come here you." She said gesturing for me to come over as she made room on the couch. The women gave me a hug, and the man mimicked her, only a little more shyly.

"We are Noah's Grandparents, I'm Wilma," she said placing her hand on her chest, "and this is Morry." She smiled as she gestured to who I'm guessing is her husband. She was sweet, and they were you average old couple. She talked to me about when she was a child and Morry told me about when he was in the war, which I didn't mind at all, I love history, and their stories were really interesting. I was getting into it, the phone interrupted us, Puck picked it up and quickly hung up, telling me that we had to set the table for my dad would be home soon.

We got up and left to here the front door open and Lisa came in, we heard greetings and laughter as Lisa excused herself to go upstairs and change.

"So, your cousins are coming?' Puck questioned as he followed me around the table, as I placed the plates down he placed down napkins.

"Unfortunately." Was all I said.

"What? You don't like them?" he asked.

"Try hate." I said again.

"How many are there?"

"Three. It's not the third one I hate, she's the cutest thing, and only 4 months. It's the twins I want to strangle." I said through clenched teeth.

"How old?" he asked.

"17, and why do you care?' I questioned.

"17 year old twins, if they are hot they are right up puckzilla's alley." He smirked.

"Ew Puck don't even think about, please, I have enough problems with them never mind you going after them." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the cabinet and opened the drawer retrieving knives forks and spoons. Besides, they're snobby little bitches, just picture two Krista's, or two Santana's, or worse, one of each." I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, Santana's done nothing to you." He stated

"Yeah and the reason for that is I'm your sister. If I wasn't I guarantee she would be joining in with Krista making my life absolute hell."

Puck was about to protest and when more voices flooded the living room, and I heard two of the most shrill voices, say something at made me want to grab a knife and go all ninja on them.

"Katie bear!"

I turned to the door way to see the two monsters, Courtney and Maria.

"Damn "Katie Bear," Puck mimicked the nickname, "they are H-O-T"

"Good for you spelling a three letter word." I whispered back sarcastically.

He nudged me, and all of the sudden I was taken into a hug.

"Hey guys." I said flatly as Courtney and Maria released me.

They ignored my hi and each took a side of me.

"Who is that?" Maria smiled as they pointed to Puck.

"Call him over an introduce us." Courtney said nudging me.

"Well I don't think-" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"That's right" Maria started

"You don't think." Courtney finished.

"Now introduce us!" they said together and pushed me toward Puck.

"Uh, Noah, these are my cousins, Courtney and Maria, guys this is Noah, my step brother."

"Call me Puck." He smirked at them and they immediately pushed me out of the way each taking an arm of Puck, complementing on his muscle as he offered to escort them to the living room.

Well isn't this night going to be fun.

* * *

**** I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in months, I understand if I lost viewers or if you lost interest in the story, life has been crazy and I had writers block. BUT I am back! And I promise to post more! So for those of you who aren't fans anymore, I understand, though if you aren't a fan anymore, then well you won't be reading this. But for those of you who have read this chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH IT! ****


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was gathered in the living room. I glared at Puck, I really just wanted to get up and punch him, but I had other things on my mind. Unfortunately, I was next to Aunt Kerry who was in a conversation with my dad and a a few other people from my family, bragging about her daughters, when the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it!" I yelled and ran over to the door.

"THANK GOD!" I said as I saw who was there. It was Kurt and Finn, along with Carol, Burt and what look to be grandparents.

"Hello Katie." Carol greeted with a smile. Lisa joined us at the door.

"Carol! So happy you could make it!" she smiled and gave her a hug along with Burt Kurt and Finn.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought some company." Carol smiled as she stepped inside along with the others.

"Of course not everyone is welcome." Lisa smiled and Carol introduced us to her mother and father and Burt did the same. Lisa told me to set the extra plates, I walked into he dinning room and Kurt and Finn followed me.

"Katie, I love you outfit, curvs are showing in all the right places." Kurt smiled and I laughed, blushing a bit at the comment.

"Thanks Kurt." I smiled

"So you seemed happy to see us." Finn chimed in.

" I need normal people!"

Finn just laughed.

"You try being stuck next to a judge mental aunt while you watch your step brother flirt with your two cousin that are complete bitches."

"Well aren't you having a fun time." Kurt joked.

"Two cousins?" Finn questioned.

"Yup 17 year old twin girls, right up his alley." I rolled my eyes.

"Not my fault I am irresistible." Puck smirked as he greeted Finn with a "Hey man", and he greeted Kurt with a nod.

"Katie bear!" Some one called for me in a snobbish tone, I heard slight laughter behind me.

"Shut it!" I snapped at the guys.

"Sorry. Katie Bear." Finn joked. Oh Finn if looks could kill you'd be dead on the spot.

"Mommy wants to know i-" Maria stopped mid sentence. "And who might this be." She asked with a flirtatious smile as she looked at Finn.

"Maria that's Puck's friend, Finn. Finn this is my cousin, Maria. Unfortunately I mumbled so nobody could here."

"Hey." Finn said politely

"Hey." Maria replied twirling here hair as she walked towards him.

"Yeah to bad Rachel wasn't here." I stepped in. Maria looked at me and pulled me to the side.

"And who's Rachel?" She asked quietly.

"That's Finns Girlfriend."

"Not for long." She smirked and went to walk away when I pulled her back.

"Look Maria they are extremely happy together and I don't need you causing any problems between them, so just back off." I said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything, Finn can stop me anytime he wants." She smiled and walked away.

I know Finn would never cheat on Rachel, but he's also kind of, well stupid when it comes to girls. I sighed at the thought, glared dagger towards Maria as she walked out of the room, and returned to the living room. There I saw my uncle holding Riley.

"Katie could you take her for a minute?" he asked.

"Uh sure." I smiled as he handed her to me.

"Oh Riley, I guess I better enjoy you now, because in a few years, you'll turn out to me like that." I said as I looked over to Courtney who was still next to Puck, and Maria who was now sitting next to Finn, oh God.

"And who might this be?" I turned to see Kurt smiling and looking at Riley.

"Kurt, this is my baby cousin Riley. Say hi to Kurt Riley." I said a I waved her little hand, and she just giggled.

"She's the cutest thing." Kurt smiled.

"She's cute now but pretty soon.." I nodded towards the twins.

"They don't seem that bad." Kurt questioned.

"The night is still young my friend."

* * *

Dinner was going well, and I was having a good time, but as you've seen so far, every good time of mine, well it's ruined.

"My two girls have taken a love for the arts, they joined drama this year, the play is even going to Teen Arts festival." She bragged.

"Katie, to my surprise to a liking to the arts also, she decided to join Glee club at her new school." My dad stated as he took another bite of his food.

"Why don't you tell them about it guys." Lisa told us.

"It's cool." Was Pucks comment.

"Well we won sectionals last year, and hope to take it again this year." Finn said.

"So you guys are the champions?" My aunt questioned.

"Well no see they one sectionals but lost regional'so-"

"Oh so they lost." Aunt Kerry interrupted.

"Yes but-" I tried to finish but again interrupted.

"But they lost. Figures form your cheap public school system." She mumbled the last part and since I was next to her I was the only one that heard it.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm still trying to grasp that Katie is actually in Glee club." Courtney snorted out.

"Huh, and why's that?" Kurt questioned. I knew where this was going.

"Since this girl was born she's never liked performing in front of people." Courtney laughed "I'm surprised she even came out with all those people in the room."

"And on top of that since when can she sing?' Maria added. Because the last time I heard her she sounded like a dying cat."

"I think you all have the wrong Katie because the one sitting right there, has a killer voice and rocks on stage." Puck stated. I immediately looked up, Well, that's something I didn't expect to hear coming from Noah Puckerman. Courtney and Maria shut up and Dinner continued on.

* * *

"I don't get what the problem is with me sleeping in here!" I quietly yelled. It's 12 at night, I just want to [ass out, I've already given them my bed and volunteers to take the floor and now I guess it's a problem to the two prisses for me to bee sleeping in the same room as them.

"It's just we don't like sharing a room with people. And you snore!" Courtney said as Maria added in with the last part.

"I haven't even slept yet so how would you even know if I snore?'

"Well-"

"You know what. I'm to tired to argue, I'll just sleep somewhere else." I said as I left the room.

Yeah Maybe I should've though this through. The guest room was taken by me aunt and uncle, and the couch downstairs, was pulled out and is taken by Pucks grandparents. I sighed and looked toward the door down the hall which had a dim light creeping out of the crack towards the bottom.

I walked down the hall and lightly knocked on the door.

"What?"

I poked my head in.

"Want a sleeping buddy for the night?" I questioned hopefully,

"Not enjoying the night with you cousins?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"They kicked me out, they said they didn't like sharing a room with other people and then they said I snore!"

"You don't snore, I'd know from the time I came home.." Puck faded out of his sentence.

"Yeah, anyway, please let me sleep here." I said and lowered my bottom lip, giving him puppy eyes.

"Put the look away and you can sleeping in here."

"Than you." I smiled.

I threw my pillows on the floor as Puck climbed into bed.

"Uh Katie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Setting my bed up?" I said and looked at him.

"Katie my bed is Queen size, you can sleep up here I you want."

I smiled threw my pillows on his bed, Since when did you become like the best big brother ever?"

"Well, I owe you for flirting with your cousins today, and annoying you."

"Is that an apology?"

"Noah Puckerman doesn't apologize." He said as he flipped of the light and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry but I need your help! I want to continue this story, well MAYBE, honestly it's up to you. Do you want me to continue or just abandon it now and start a different story.

Now if you want me to continue I need your advice. In this story the glee kids are a year behind what they are now in the current episodes airing. SO would you like me to skip ahead to senior year OR continue from where I left off? This story is kind of behind what is going on now so that's why I ask!

Thanks so much!

loveisamystery01 (:


End file.
